Prescience
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Qui-Gon is placed on medical leave to recover from his injuries from the jungle of Auriga. During his restricted duties he is assigned to teach a class of initiates. However, one of these initiates is a Klastarian, the same species as Ruka. How will this affect the Jedi master?


Prescience

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

He was walking along in the sunshine. It felt good on his face as he tilted his head back and looked into the deep teal sky. Birds twittered in the treetops. Others, lower in the bushes, screeched at the intrusion before they took to wing. Insects happily buzzed among the variegated blossoms, doing double duty of gathering food for themselves and pollinating the plants. So pleasant…so peaceful. Then suddenly a dark figure leaped out in front of the Jedi. He held a brilliant red light saber. His pale face was split with a wicked grin.

At once Qui-Gon Jinn drew his weapon and activated it. The green blade sizzled to life and the combat began. The sabers hummed then crashed as blows were exchanged in a constant stream. The foe was well trained, yet the Jedi master could detect weaknesses in his attack. For now Qui-Gon would let him wear himself out with his overly aggressive offense. When exhaustion began to show in his movements, then the master would set upon him with his well-planned attack.

Block, thrust, parry. Now sidestep. The foe was beginning to get careless. The moment had come. Qui-Gon stepped into his first blow…and suddenly he was falling…falling. Into the dark. So dark he could see nothing. He only knew the sensation of being in free fall.

He awoke with a start and sprang to a sitting position. Wildly the Jedi looked around. Safe…he was safe. It was only a dream…a dream. Qui-Gon put a slightly trembling hand to his head. It was drenched in sweat. The nightmare had seemed so real. He was tired from the furious battle. He was perspiring from the furious battle.

Qui-Gon shook his head to chase away the phantasm. Only a dream. The battle was tiring…but the fall was frightening. It wasn't the fall itself that bothered him. It was the dark. Not just the absence of light. No, he could feel the hate, the evil, the anger of the dark side emanating from the pit into which he was falling. It was pulling at him, tearing at his flesh, devouring him. That was terrifying. He had sensed the presence of the dark side before…but this was more, much more. The thought of being pulled into the dark side made a cold shiver pass through him.

He pulled a blanket around his chilled torso and scooted to the center of his bed. The Jedi master drew his feet under him and closed his eyes. It was instinctive for him to seek the Force at a time like this. However, he hesitated a moment as he wondered what would bring on such a dream? He thought about the pull from the dark. Pulling on a Jedi. A Jedi being drawn to the dark side. Almost immediately, he thought of Elliah Porde, Mace's former padawan who had tried, and almost succeeded, in getting revenge on her former master. That stood out in his mind not only because it was disturbing to think of a former Jedi falling like that…but also for the knight it was an unresolved issue.

He had thought much about the episode…and what had driven the former Jedi to it. Still he could not bring himself to totally condemn Elliah for what had happened. Yes, there was no question that what Elliah did to Mace was not just wrong…past wrong…evil, dark. However, unlike the council, Qui-Gon did not see her as bearing all the guilt in the matter. It was something she had been driven to. If she had not been dismissed from the temple, her life taken from her, then she would have no reason to try to exact revenge. Also, the reason for her expulsion was not some horrible misdeed. She had been concerned about her family.

Qui-Gon had never been able to clear the question from his mind about the pairing of that padawan with Mace. Mace was so pragmatic and deeply tuned to the unifying Force. Elliah was more intuitive and connected to the living Force. That conflict had led to a stormy relationship between the two, which ended in Elliah's dismissal from the temple. However, the reason for returning to her planet, albeit unauthorized by her master, was not such an unreasonable one. She desperately wanted to see about her family during the raging plague…and was there anything she could do to help them.

But Mace with his very firm adherence to rules and unyielding nature would not even allow Elliah a chance to explain her actions. At once, he had requested her dismissal. That is what led her to the revenge idea…the bitterness over what she saw as very unfair treatment.

The question that would not leave Qui-Gon alone was…how would the situation have been handled if Elliah had a different master? One who was more in touch with the living side…a better match in temperament. He couldn't help but feel that such a master could have worked the situation out so that Elliah would have been able to go to her planet without having to sneak away. And then how would her whole future have been different? Instead of having killed herself, perhaps she might be a worthy knight now. Her fitness reports showed a quick learner with easy command of the Force. Her only fault was being too soft hearted and narrow minded, according to Master Windu. She couldn't see beyond what was immediately before her. Not being able to see a bigger picture would seriously affect her ability to function as a knight…as an ambassador her master had said. She would rather feed one person than put in the time to help negotiate a treaty that would end hunger for hundreds and hundreds of people.

Perhaps a fault for a Jedi in their role as ambassador but certainly not a fatal flaw in Qui-Gon's opinion. And she could easily have been carefully placed such that her main job function would better suit her abilities.

Once more the Jedi felt a wave of grief and frustration wash over him. It didn't have to end the way it did. The pairing was not right. A different master could have turned out a well-trained knight instead of an angry frustrated reject. That was the entire reason for his feelings over the subject. And it was hard to let it go. Elliah didn't have to die. She didn't have to be sent from the temple.

Qui-Gon supposed his deep feelings on the subject were what summoned the dream. A dream that ended with a Jedi falling into the dark. He breathed out an abysmal sigh. He knew he had to let it go. Even though it represented an issue that he as a master should be aware of, it also was something that tended to steal his focus if he allowed himself to dwell on it too long. Once more, the strong feelings from the dream swept over him. Time to refocus.

Qui-Gon breathed deeply and reached out to touch the Force. At once, he was comforted. He was not alone. He was not in the dark. The light, the peace, the companionship of the Force encircled him in its arms and pulled him close. The knight sighed in contentment and rested in that.

How much later it was when Qui-Gon came to full consciousness and opened his eyes he could not say. But it was unimportant. He was refreshed, renewed…and calm. That's what was important. He was in tune with the Force as he should be. The Jedi master stood and padded to the refresher for a shower.

To Qui-Gon, the perfect follow up to a fruitful time of meditation was a hot shower. He was already warm inside and desired to feel that way on the outside. As hot as he could stand it, that's the way he liked the shower. He scrubbed his skin vigorously. More slowly and relaxed, he shampooed his hair. Taking the time to massage his scalp. Ah…that was soothing too. Then he stood under the water to rinse his hair. Finally he leaned in the corner of the stall and just enjoyed the warm water splashing over his body. Relaxing and allowing himself one of the few luxuries he admitted to. Eyes closed and completely at peace he stayed that way until the water began to cool.

Qui-Gon sighed. The sound of delight. He toweled himself off and dressed leisurely. That was a luxury he usually didn't allow himself. However, it was early yet and there was no need to hurry. He considered as he checked his finished appearance. Because it was early…and he was feeling so serene, he was going to do something else he usually didn't have time to do…cook breakfast.

Generally, he visited the dining hall for breakfast. One of the reasons for that is that a large part of the time Obi-Wan overslept and had to make a mad rush to get himself ready. Qui-Gon grinned as he thought of many mornings that he had to step to the adjacent room and awaken his snoring apprentice. Then the ensuing blur of padawan as he hurried about finding clothes and profusely apologizing for causing his master to run late…again.

But this morning was going to be different. Qui-Gon had time to cook…and still get Obi-Wan out of bed early enough for them to not be late for their meeting with the Jedi council. He opened the cooler and observed the contents as he decided what to have. Choosing a few items and setting them on the counter, the Jedi soon began his task.

And it was with a light spirit that he did so. A smile crinkled his face as he recalled one of the few occasions that Master Yoda had cooked for him while he was his padawan. The sight of Yoda on a stool so that he could reach the cooking unit was one of several memories that never ceased to make the Jedi smile. In a world where most of the beings towered over him, Yoda was never intimidated, not discouraged. He always found a way to cope, a way to use "big people things" to his advantage.

"Smile do you, hmm? And what for? Think you I can cook while standing on the floor? What do you when something is where reach you can not?" The little green Jedi regarded his gangly apprentice. "Hmm…suppose not much is there you can not reach." Was that a smile on the small wrinkled face? "Since amusing you find it, clean up you will."

So, the young padawan had learned to control the impulses to allow his amusement at the tiny master to show.

Qui-Gon's blue eyes twinkled in merriment at the memory as he watched the skillet. To his surprise the door chime sounded. Unwilling to allow his breakfast the opportunity to burn, he reached out with the Force. Simultaneously he opened the door and felt a familiar presence.

"Well, good morning Padawan. And to what do I owe the honor of this early morning visit? Shouldn't you still be snoring away? You still have almost an hour before you're late." The Jedi master kept his back to Obi-Wan so he couldn't see the smile.

Sheepishly the apprentice walked into the room. "Uh, good morning Master. I'm sorry I'm always late." Then he at once dropped the humble attitude. He was more interested in what was going on in the skillet. His nose wiggled a little. "It's hard to sleep with all the noise coming from the room next to my bedroom."

Qui-Gon thought about what was next to Obi-Wan's bedroom. That's the side where his own quarters were. He knew he had not been _that_ loud. "Noise?" he repeated.

Then the padawan grinned again as he toyed with his braid. "Well…I guess it wasn't really the noise as much as the…smell."

The Jedi smiled at the red-faced apprentice. "Too bad there was only enough for one omelet Obi-Wan. I'm sorry. But as soon as I finish I'll be glad to walk down to the dining hall with you."

The smile faded from Obi-Wan's face. He tried to recover. "Uh…all right. That would be nice…for you to go with me I mean. Uh…I don't want to…ah, bother you while you are eating." He stared covetously at the omelet Qui-Gon put on a plate. "I'll just go…back to my room…and wait." He turned to go.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Obi-Wan, come back. Would you like some breakfast?"

Obi-Wan turned in time to see his master set two plates on the table. The instant grin was back, blue eyes twinkling. "Yes Master!" He hurried over and sat down. The apprentice was well into his omelet before Qui-Gon even had a chance to sit down.

The Jedi master grinned as he put a napkin across his lap. "Good?"

"Oh yes Master," Obi-Wan said around the bite he just stuffed in his mouth. Then he realized the picture he must seem. He sat up straight and chewed a little slower. After he swallowed he said, "Thank you for inviting me Master. This is great!"

"Enough to tempt you from bed every morning?"

"Ah…well, I'll try," Obi-Wan replied thinking of all of his master's past attempts to get him out of bed at a decent time. "I think this one has a chance of working."

The elder Jedi just chuckled as he ate.

"You should cook more often Master. That was wonderful."

"Well, I may be a Jedi master, but I am not a master chef. However, omelets are one thing I have figured out."

"Maybe you just need some practice," Obi-Wan grinned mischievously. He looked down and reached for his juice glass…and then a napkin hit him in the face. When the apprentice looked across the table, Qui-Gon presented the perfect picture of innocence. He was deciding on the moment of revenge when….

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Qui-Gon said without looking up.

The apprentice's face turned red. He had to work harder on shielding his thoughts.

"Yes, perhaps you do. However, since amusing you find it, clean up you will," the elder Jedi replied with a straight face. He stood and walked to the living room.

Obi-Wan grinned and turned to his task. Whenever Master Qui-Gon talked like Master Yoda, he couldn't be too angry.

"Master Qui-Gon," Windu began. "Your performance during the negotiations on Xanxadan and the challenge on Auriga was exemplary. The situations both were unusual and demanding, yet you met each with wisdom and courage. However, we recognize how draining this must have been on you. Mi'al tells us that you are mostly recovered from the injuries sustained in the jungles of Auriga. Even so, he thinks that a time of rest and recuperation would be in order to allow complete healing. Our chief healer has proven his wisdom continually in his time of service, so we will not debate his advice. Therefore you will be given a week of medical leave to rest. Then you will be given a light duty assignment here at the temple for a month while you continue to convalesce."

"With due respect Master Windu…"

But the council head held up his hand. "I know that you do not think that much time is necessary. However, as I said we will not debate Mi'al's wisdom in this matter. I'm sure he is more qualified to decide this." He paused to see if this part of the discussion was over. Apparently it was. Qui-Gon said nothing else. "Until Mi'al clears you to resume training with Obi-Wan, he will work with another master. After your week of medical leave is over you may continue to work with him in his academics. The healer will keep us informed."

"Is that all Master?" Qui-Gon said quietly.

"No. As I said, you will be given an assignment at the temple. In addition to your outstanding skills with a saber, you are a very capable negotiator. Your understanding of the Jedi and connection with the living Force gives you great insight into the place of the Jedi, not only in the galaxy, but in the Republic as well. We want to be able to take advantage of this side of your abilities as well. While you are convalescing we would like for you to be a guest lecturer in one of the initiate classes."

Qui-Gon was taken aback by this. It was the last thing he expected. Working one-on-one in teaching a padawan was one thing, instructing in a group setting was entirely different. It was not an idea that appealed to him. He preferred the looser style of individual instruction…and serving on field missions. The regimen of organized teaching didn't fit with his way of doing things.

"Is there a problem Master Qui-Gon?"

"I appreciate your confidence in me Master Windu. However, I don't think my strength is in this area of teaching. It might be better if you asked someone else to do this. There are many excellent teachers at the temple. Master Leish for example…"

"Underestimate yourself you do," Yoda finally spoke up. "New this is to you. Learn the students will and learn you will. Always learning we are. For you a good experience this will be."

Qui-Gon realized the decision had been made and there was no way out. He didn't reply.

"More to say have you?"

"No my Master."

"May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan had been standing slightly behind his master during the exchange. He too was confused by this turn of events. Certainly, it was not the first time that Qui-Gon had been placed on leave or given light duties to recover from a misadventure. However, he had not been asked to do this sort of thing before. He wondered, as his master had, if there was an ulterior motive behind it. But this was not the time or place…and he had not been included in the conversation. So, he held his tongue and just observed…and made a list of questions for his master.

The two Jedi bowed to the council members and silently left the assembly chamber. As the door whispered shut behind them, Obi-Wan opened his mouth to launch into his interrogation. However, the elder held up a hand to forestall him. "Not right now Padawan."

"Yes Master."

"Well…since I will not be working out with you for awhile…I suggest you go along to the training facility and see who you have been assigned to. I will see you at the end of the day I suppose."

Obi-Wan studied the chiseled face of his master. It was unreadable. Then suddenly the faraway look in the dark eyes passed and he looked again at the apprentice. "Was there something else Padawan?"

"No Master." He bowed and retreated.

As if on cue, the door to the council meeting room opened and a small green Jedi came hobbling out. "Speak with me you wish to?"

"Still know me so well my Master?"

"See through you I can." He pointed his gimmer stick up at the tall man. "Know I what is on your mind. Why this assignment, hmm?"

"I don't understand it Master Yoda. This is not what I have been trained for. It is not what I am used to. I…"

"Pass on their knowledge all masters are expected to," the little green being interrupted. "To one learner or to several, no difference is there. Doubt yourself do you, hmm?"

"No my Master…"

"But you do. Why?"

Qui-Gon put his hands behind his back and walked away from Yoda as he considered. "Not doubt Master Yoda. Uncertainty. What does this mean for my future?"

"Understand I do not."

The tall Jedi's eyes twinkled for a moment. "I thought you could see through me Master." But he understood that Yoda was trying to encourage him to get his feelings out and understand them. "Are you thinking of making me a teacher…and removing me from field service?"

"Oh, so think that do you?" The little master walked over to a bench and climbed up on it. He patted it next to him and obediently Qui-Gon came and sat next to him. "Always headstrong you have been since old enough you were to walk. Determined you were to walk alone. Pulled away from helping hands you did…including mine." A small smile played at the wrinkled mouth. "Pulled away from helping hands you did as a padawan too…including mine. Always learn the hard way you have because defiant you are." He was silent as he watched for Qui-Gon's reaction to his words. Controlled confusion would be how he would characterize the face that looked back at him.

"Question everything you do. Including a simple instruction, hmm? Read too much into this you do. Lost confidence in you we have not. But rest you do need. Need I not Mi'al to tell me that. Remove you from field service I will not unless give me a reason you do. That you have not. But a challenge you need even while you rest. A challenge this will be. New to you it is. Learn you will from it." He put a small green hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "Look inside. Strong is your connection with the living Force. The will of the Force it is. See you will if look beyond your stubbornness you will."

The tall Jedi closed his eyes for a moment as he reached out. As he thought of teaching a warm feeling came over him. All uncertainty left him in that moment. It felt right. Yoda was correct. In a moment of doubt, he had not been open to the will of the Force. Perhaps it was true…he did need a rest. He needed to regain his center. The last two missions had left him exhausted.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "Yes Master Yoda. There is something here for me to accomplish. The Force is calling me to a task. I must find out what it is. And…you are correct…I do need a break."

"Know I this. When sense the leading of the Force you do not, a time to reconnect you need." He patted Qui-Gon's arm. "Off to the meditation chamber with you. Find your union with the Force. Then find you will the rest you truly need. Become clear all will then."

The Jedi lifted his lanky frame from the bench and bowed low to the little creature. "Yes my Master."

"May the Force be with you Padawan."

Qui-Gon was deep into the Force. It flowed around him and through him. Nothing was able to penetrate his bond with it…not that there was much in the meditation chamber that competed for it. However, the energy had him firmly in its grip and would not release him yet. Restoring he needed physically and spiritually. All could not be accomplished at once, but the Force would accomplish all it could for now. That is why it flowed so strongly to him at the moment.

The Jedi could feel the renewal, the reestablished bond, the healing that was flowing through his body. Yes…yes…this is what he needed just now. Even when he was too blind…or too stubborn to see what the Force was trying to show him, it always worked circumstances to put him in a situation to be made to see the lesson. That's what was happening now. Because Qui-Gon had failed to see how worn he had become, Mi'al and the council had been induced to keep him at the temple for an enforced rest.

Now that it had his attention, the Force was showing him that it had a task for him to achieve here at the temple. That was his next assignment. It was not coming from the council. It was coming directly from the Force. So many times Qui-Gon had thought that following the leading of the Force a higher calling than blindly following the council. And now he was in direct communion with that from where his mission was being dictated.

However, as was often the case, the Force didn't spell out details word by word but gave a direction, a feeling, a leading. That's all that Qui-Gon got just now. But so strong and sure was the direction that he would not hesitate to follow it even if he weren't sure where it led, didn't know what the end result would be. And he knew it had to do with the teaching assignment he had been given. So the Jedi pushed his uncertainties away and embraced the idea. If that were what he was meant to do, then he would do it to the best of his abilities.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. The hard, almost grey eyes were now clear blue. The peace he felt could be seen there. Very refreshed, the Jedi didn't move, but just relished what flowed through and over him. A deep breath slowly escaped through his parted lips. A sound of comfort. He was no longer in meditation, yet he was loath to move. The master didn't want to disturb what had taken place here. And there was no hurry for him to be gone. He had no where he had to be. The Jedi was supposed to be resting. So rest he did. He drew in another breath and filled his lungs with the scents of slowly burning leaves, berries, and twigs. The natural incense. Dried and compressed and treated to burn slowly. In his highly sensate state, the aroma was heady and he reveled in it.

The Jedi master's eyes snapped open. He was confused by his surroundings. Qui-Gon pushed himself into a sitting position as his mind cleared. And now he recognized where he was. Still in the meditation chamber. He must have fallen asleep. Wonderfully rested and calm he felt. A long time it had been since he had felt this way. So at peace he was following his meditation that, in his run down state, it must have been easy for him to fall asleep.

He rose and stretched his long body. He was so at ease that he almost felt like his knees wouldn't support him if he tried to walk. But they did of course and Qui-Gon exited the chamber wondering how long he had been there.

The knight was surprised to find it almost mid day. Idly he wondered who Obi-Wan was working with and how he had fared through his morning work out. The Jedi decided to walk to the gym in case his padawan had not yet left there for his lunch break. Still thinking back to his new assignment and the sense of rightness he now had about it, the Jedi master walked along oblivious to all around him. More than one Jedi had bid him good day and he simply had not heard. However, they were not offended. It was something they had come to expect. When Qui-Gon Jinn was deep in thought in the familiar halls of the temple, all else was forgotten. So each just smiled at the common sight of the Jedi master walking purposefully, yet seeing and hearing nothing except what was going on inside.

As he neared the gymnasium, a deep baritone voice called out as Jareel and his padawan Daven were just leaving. However, even the well-known voice of his best friend was unable to penetrate the depth of Qui-Gon's thoughts. Jareel grinned to Daven when Qui-Gon walked by as if no one was in the hallway but him.

The big blonde man followed his friend back into the gym. When the door closed Jareel quickened his pace, came up behind Qui-Gon and reached a burly arm around the master's neck. Without a thought, the elder Jedi immediately went defensive and began grappling with his unknown attacker…until the loud laughter finally registered on Qui-Gon's consciousness.

"If you would be more mindful of what's going on, you wouldn't have to fight so hard to get free," Jareel chuckled.

"My mistake," Qui-Gon said humorlessly. "I thought at the temple I was safe from attack. It had crossed my mind that it was a place of sanctuary for the Jedi."

The big man studied his friend's face for a moment. If the elder Jedi was in earnest, then Jareel was concerned about his mood. However, he also knew just how well his friend could control his true feelings. Qui-Gon was completely unreadable. The big man decided to take a chance. "You, old friend, are never safe from me…anywhere in the whole galaxy."

"Aye," Qui-Gon mocked with a straight face. "That I know."

Jareel laughed and pounded his friend on the back. "See that Daven? He learns from the best."

A hint of an impish smile touched Qui-Gon's face. Jareel knew that he'd had a meeting with the council that morning. "That's why the council is assigning me to Titatia in the Outer Rim indefinitely. They said that you've been a bad influence on me. They say the harsh environment will deal with my reckless humor." The elder Jedi rubbed his bearded chin. "The whisperings I happened to overhear up there say that they are calling you in tomorrow to reassign you…to get you away from the temple for awhile."

He was convincing enough for the blonde Jedi to hesitate and consider his words. The big man glanced at his apprentice who was still staring unbelievingly at Qui-Gon. In that second of diverted attention, the elder Jedi gave a quick wink to Daven. The padawan was able to keep his great relief and humor from showing. Jareel was trying to read Qui-Gon.

"Another of your jokes. Be as calm as you like. I know you…and I know the council. You jest." He folded his big arms over his chest.

"Very well," Qui-Gon shrugged. "Believe as you want. I was just trying to warn you so you would be prepared and not surprised." He looked around the huge training room. "Have you seen Obi-Wan? Do you know if he has left yet or not?"

"He was just finishing with a shower as we were leaving while ago," the padawan offered.

"Thank you Daven. See you later, old friend," Qui-Gon slapped Jareel's broad shoulders and began walking toward the dressing and shower area.

The elder Jedi's manner caused the blonde man to reconsider. Qui-Gon was very calm and controlled. Either that meant he had his humor clamped down tight…or that he was serious. And Qui-Gon was not known for carrying his jokes too far…not nearly as far as Jareel did.

"Bah!" he said as he looked at Daven. "He's just trying to bait me. Because he can hold his laughter back so well, he thinks I will take him seriously. I don't believe him." Jareel stared at his apprentice as Daven watched Qui-Gon walk away. "Here, don't look so sorrowful. He jests." But the blonde man was beginning to waver.

Just before Qui-Gon exited the gym to the dressing area, his apprentice came walking out. A quick smile flashed across his face. "Master," he said as he bowed.

"How did your workout go Padawan?"

"I worked with Master Yawel. He was the one who instructed me while you were on sabbatical. It went well. Master Yawel has learned a lot about teaching. But," he added with a grin, "He's no Master Qui-Gon."

The elder Jedi put an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You don't have to be nice to me, I'm not the one who is training you right now." He smiled. "You can save that for later when you and I start working together again," his blue eyes twinkled in humor. "Do have you time for lunch?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Obi-Wan started out quite eagerly on his lunch, but he began to slow down as he thought back to the morning meeting with the Jedi council. He began to toy with his food, which wasn't lost on his master.

"Is anything wrong Obi-Wan?"

"Well…"

"Earlier you had something you wanted to ask me about the council meeting…and I cut you off."

"I was just wondering…this seems like an odd assignment for you. I was just wondering about it, that's all."

"I suppose it does seem out the ordinary compared to what I have done in the past. However, I can't always go charging about the galaxy fighting the enemy." He paused. "I suppose you will be my last padawan. I'm not exactly a young man anymore. So, I think that while I am on this convalescent leave, Master Yoda is trying to show me what options are available for knights who no longer serve in the field."

The apprentice didn't answer. The words surprised him. Of course, he knew the day would come for every knight when they would have to slow down and take a less demanding role. However, even at his age, Master Qui-Gon was still quite active and able as he had shown on many occasions…even as recently as the incident in the jungles of Auriga.

The thought that the elder Jedi would not be taking another padawan was a sad one for Obi-Wan. He knew how much his teacher had enjoyed training him. Yes, it was hard in the beginning…when Qui-Gon was still reeling from the incident with Xanatos. However, the longer the two worked together, the easier it had become for Qui-Gon to slip back into the mentor role. Now it seemed as natural as walking for the Jedi master. It truly was an area he was gifted in. So, perhaps being a teacher to a larger group was the thing for him to do. Still the thought that no other padawan would have the privilege of learning so intensely from the wise and courageous knight was sad to the apprentice. He counted every minute of his training and learning as the experience of a lifetime. It would truly be a loss to the order when Qui-Gon Jinn was no longer training padawans.

"So quiet and solemn," Qui-Gon observed. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No Master. I just hadn't thought before about the day when you would no longer be training. You truly think I will be your last padawan?"

"Yes, I think so. As much as I would rather that wasn't the case, I must face the facts. It wouldn't be fair to an apprentice to stick him with a master who would be quite elderly when he neared the end of his training." Obi-Wan looked back down at his food. "Don't be sad Padawan. That is the way of life, the way of the Force. You will be in my position someday. Best to come to terms with your feelings…and life before you get here. And if you are thinking after old age comes death…then…"

Obi-Wan interrupted, "There is no death, there is the Force."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes my padawan. There is the Force."

"There you are!" That loud voice was audible and recognizable all over the dining hall. Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a grin before he turned to face his friend.

"Hello again."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Jareel usually seated himself and then asked. Now he stood by the table holding his tray, waiting on permission. Daven looked at him strangely.

"Since when do you need an invitation?" The elder Jedi scooted to the side to make sure his big friend had plenty of room.

"Since I've become a bad influence on you," Jareel said solemnly. "I don't want to cause you further problems."

Qui-Gon stole a glance at Daven whose dark eyes were gleaming. "Come on and sit down," the elder Jedi said. "We have much to talk about, much to do. Two years will be a long time."

"Two years?" Jareel said in surprise.

Obi-Wan's brow was furrowed in confusion so Daven tried to whisper to him while the masters were talking.

"Well…let's face it old friend. We have caused some disturbances here. Even that mission with Leish wasn't enough to totally calm him. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous of our friendship." Qui-Gon took a sip of his drink to hide the smile that broke across his face.

"Jealous! Now I know you are teasing me. It will be a hot day on Hoth when he's jealous of our friendship," Jareel snorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He has so few friends…and after Xanxadan you two seemed to hit it off well."

The big man stared at Qui-Gon as he finished his meal. Either Qui-Gon was going to have the laugh of his life over this…or the lives of four Jedi were about to be severely shaken up. Jareel was frustrated that he couldn't read his friend. As much as he loved to pull jokes on his friends, the big man didn't take well to having them pulled on him. Even at his best, this magnitude of joke seemed out of Qui-Gon's reach. He must be serious.

"Has that anything to do with our reassignments? Do you think his whimperings to the council are partially responsible?"

"I couldn't say old friend. The council was tight-lipped on the details…other than to say we were disruptive."

"That's not fair to you," Jareel declared. "If anyone is disruptive, it is I, not you. I am the one who initiates pranks. You are a victim. If they want to reassign me because I am disruptive…well, I suppose I must take it. But you are not disruptive. It's not right…and I'm going to tell them so! Just wait until they call me before them!"

Qui-Gon smiled and wondered when the threatened meeting of tomorrow didn't happen if Jareel would figure out the joke then. He hesitated to tell him right now. This was the best he had ever set his friend up and he wanted to let it go on a little longer.

"Excuse me Master," Obi-Wan said. "I must go to my studies now. Master Yawel is waiting for me."

"Of course. I'm sorry to hold you up. I'll walk with you part of the way. I'm going back to my quarters. See you later old friend."

But Jareel made no reply. He was grumbling to himself.

Qui-Gon's week of medical leave passed much quicker than he initially thought it would. He'd had visions of an enforced rest…sitting around doing very little, with Mi'al checking up on him to make sure he was following the healer's orders. The Jedi was pleasantly surprised to find that was not the case. The only time anyone gave him a second look was if he went to the training facility. Coming to look for Obi-Wan was all right, but if he even looked like he was going to touch any of the training equipment, it seemed as if everyone stopped to look. Apparently Mi'al had appointed watchers…or Yoda had.

At the end of the week Qui-Gon reported to the temple hospital for the mandatory check up to determine if he was fit to return to duty or not. Mi'al himself conducted the exam. "You seem quite at peace," he observed.

"Yes, I suppose you were right. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I did need a break."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Well, how am I?"

"You're fine, as I knew you would be." He had a crooked grin on his face.

"What?" Qui-Gon looked suspiciously at the healer.

"You were able to return to light duties last week…so I knew you'd be even better after another week's rest. Obviously you have put it to good use."

"If I was fit enough to return, why the extra week?"

"Because I know you Qui-Gon. I know how hard you drive yourself. Have you forgotten so soon? Remember the incident with those creatures who were mind controlling Jareel? Three visits to the hospital in less than a week…all serious ones. As soon as you were able to, you were off on that mission to Xanxadan. And shortly there after you end up on Auriga. Your poor body needs a break. But I know you. You won't take a break unless it is forced on you. That's what this whole convalescence leave is about. Just because you're a Jedi doesn't mean you are invulnerable. Admit it…you were still exhausted even after I released you from the hospital this last time."

"Yes, yes…I admit it. I was."

"And inside you knew you needed some leave, yet you would never ask for it."

"The council knows what I have been through. If they had assigned me another mission, then I would have gone."

"Then I'm glad I'm here. Jareel is right. You are an obstinate wampa."

Finally Qui-Gon laughed. "OK. I see your point…and I agree with you. Next time can we play it above board? Just tell me that you think I need to take it easy and I will."

Mi'al folded his arms over his chest and stared at the knight. "If I believed that, I would have told you this last time. Your record speaks for itself. Any time I have had you under my care, as soon as I release you, you return to full duties. Face it, I can't trust you."

"And," Qui-Gon grinned wryly, "I can't trust you."

Like a slap in the face to a man who desperately wanted the trust of his patients. He looked down for a moment. Then he looked Qui-Gon in the eye. "You're right…touché. How about we both reform? I'll be honest with you, if you'll heed my medical advice." He held out his hand.

Qui-Gon took it. "Done."

"Good. You can begin light workouts. Light ones. And you can begin your new assignment. We'll see how well you heed my advice for a week before I allow you to resume training with Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon arrived early to his first day of teaching. He wanted to make sure he knew where the room was and that everything was set up the way he preferred. Also, he had to admit to a little unease. It was silly, he told himself, to feel that way. He chided himself and re-centered himself. What would be different between this and working with his own apprentice? There would just be several students rather than one.

This was a group of older initiates. They were each ready to be chosen as padawans. The best of the best Qui-Gon had been told. Eager and bright students who were serious about their studies…and trying to impress any master they could. Qui-Gon had smiled at that. He knew that attitude. He had seen it many times before he had taken on Obi-Wan…had seen it strongly in Obi-Wan. He was glad he already had an apprentice. It would eliminate some of the posturing and showing off he was sure was taking place in this group. They wouldn't bother to put on a show to a master who was unobtainable to them. Perhaps that would allow more focus on studies.

The Jedi master had been sitting at his desk looking over notes of what he hoped to cover today. Young, excited students of all species began entering the room, talking, laughing…still being youngsters. They entered the room in small groups of twos and threes. Then a lone being came in…and Qui-Gon almost fell out of his chair. The creature was a teal fur covered blob shaped creature. It was like a small version of Ruka…except for the color of course…but even that was similar. In spite of himself, he stared at the creature until she sat down at a desk. Her eyes met the master's and that's when he realized he had been staring.

At once, he diverted his eyes. Qui-Gon then became aware that his throat was dry and his breathing shallow. Ruka…he had been thinking of Ruka…and that brought back a flood of unpleasant memories. The knight had thought he had come to terms with all those feelings long ago. Maybe not completely, but he was surprised at the intensity at which they so easily and quickly returned. He had to put that out of his head though. He had a job to accomplish. Qui-Gon turned slightly away from the waiting class and closed his eyes, drawing in a couple of deep breaths. More in control, he stood and began his lecture.

A group this age had been ensconced in Jedi history from almost the time they were old enough to talk. In this class, the intersection of the Jedi with the Republic would be covered. The order had been maintainers of justice in the galaxy long before the Republic had been established. However, when that form of government was set in place, they turned to the Jedi as the logical ones to help uphold peace throughout their member planets. How this came about is what Qui-Gon would address today.

"Good morning. I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I will be your lecturer for the next month in this class. I'm looking forward to it. However, this is the first time I've lectured for a class like this…so bear with me if I get off to a rough start," he smiled.

Most of the initiates smiled back. He wanted the atmosphere to be relaxed. Discipline must be maintained of course, but an overly strict environment would quash desire to learn and stifle creativity and independent thought.

The Jedi master launched lightly into his lecture until he could get a feel for how well he was getting his points across and how easily the class absorbed what he was presenting. As he looked out over the wide and varied species, he was in wonder of the diversity of life represented. And then there was that face again. The shapeless green-blue face with golden eyes. Qui-Gon tried to note it without staring again. He tried to give her no more attention than the other students, yet he wanted to study her. Was she of the same species as Ruka? There was more similarity than difference…but differences were there. Was she a Klastarian…or maybe an off shoot of the species? He was at once curious…yet negative feelings flooded him also. He had to remind himself that Ruka was one person in a species. Whatever he had done to Qui-Gon did not reflect the entire species.

All this was going through his head as he tried to keep his mind on the information he was trying to present. It was quite a battle. He couldn't help it however. Ruka had abused him severely in their many encounters. And the only Klastarians the Jedi had been exposed to had been Ruka and his henchmen. It was quite a workout for him to keep his center, his attention on the lecture and yet try not to react any differently to the young girl than to any of the other students. It was as taxing as some missions he'd been on.

Another emotion was battling for his attention. The master kept trying to push it away because he had his hands full with all he was already dealing with. It would not be denied though. And finally he realized that he was angry. It surprised him. But why should he be surprised? He'd had a lot of anger at Ruka after all the suffering he'd done at his hands. Anger that he'd had to deal with and put away. Is that why he was surprised…because it was back. No…that wasn't quite it. The feeling seemed directed at the young initiate. Why be mad at her though? She had done nothing to him. But that wasn't quite the problem either.

Finally, he was able to decide who the anger was directed at…the council. Why? Because certainly when they had assigned him this job, they must have known she was going to be one of his students. Why hadn't they told him? That's why he was angry. Why hadn't they given him the chance to prepare himself for this encounter instead of just letting it happen? Perhaps it was because they thought he had gotten over all those emotions. Even so, he felt mistreated for having to find out this way. And he had to admit that he did feel a little bit of anger toward the girl. Qui-Gon knew that wasn't justified, but right now he was having troubles juggling all he was feeling…while he was also trying to teach a class. It was almost more than he could handle. He wasn't even sure he'd been lecturing in a coherent way.

At last, he stopped…midsentence, he just stopped. This was all too much at one time. "I apologize to you. As I said, this is the first time I've done this and I confess I'm not as prepared as I should be." That was in fact the truth. It wasn't true about his material. It was true about himself however. "Why don't we stop early for today? You are dismissed to go on to your next class. I promise I'll be ready for tomorrow, all right?"

The students began grabbing up their study materials and the uproar of talking and laughing started again. The elder Jedi turned at once to begin gathering his notes. He ignored the departing initiates. Now he was angry with himself. Angry because he couldn't control himself better. Angry that he had let this get to him. As he was grabbing things up from the desk and berating himself, a quiet voice said, "Master Qui-Gon."

The Jedi turned and saw…the blob shaped creature. The last person he wanted to talk to right now. He reminded himself she had done nothing to him and tried to take a deep breath without being too obvious. "Yes? Is there something I can do for you…"

"Myla. My name is Myla."

"What is it Myla?" he tried to keep his tone pleasant.

"Are you all right Master Qui-Gon?"

The question caught him off guard. "Uh...yes. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry…but I could feel how uncomfortable…and upset you were."

"You could?" he said in surprise wondering if all the students had been that aware of it.

"Yes. It was draining off you in waves. I could feel it. I wasn't trying to probe you, really."

He perched on the edge of the desk. "I believe you. It was that strong?"

"Well…it felt that way to me…but I guess I should explain. I can feel some things easier than the other initiates can. They probably didn't notice it. I have a…gift, so I've been told. I am more empathic than most Force sensitives. I can sense things even from tightly shielded minds…like yours."

"Like mine?" He considered and guessed that he probably did shield his thoughts as tightly as he could. His career as a Jedi had been a lot more unsettled than most…what with Xanatos and Ruka. These things served to drive him more inward. He was very reluctant to share himself with anyone…and he probably did hide more of himself than most Jedi. He smiled in spite of himself. "Yet you can sense this without actively probing my mind?"

"Yes Master Qui-Gon. That is the gift that my teachers have always told me I received from the Force."

"It is a rare and precious gift Myla. It could be used to greatly help other people…or abused to take advantage of others."

"Oh, I would never…."

The master held his hands up. "I didn't mean to imply that you would. I only meant to make you aware of what could happen if you don't learn to use your gift properly."

"Yes Master."

"Was there something that you wanted Myla?"

"Only to know that you were all right."

Qui-Gon smiled again. She was special indeed. "Yes Myla. I am all right. Thank you." He patted her arm.

She smiled at last and turned to go but stopped. "Your lecture was a good one. You weren't ill prepared Master." Then she departed.

At once, the Jedi wondered just how much she could sense. Did she know what he had been thinking about her in particular?

"I would like to speak with Master Yoda as soon as he is available," Qui-Gon said into his comlink to the master's aide.

"He is expecting you Master Qui-Gon. He is in his meditation chamber."

The Jedi looked at the communications device in surprise. Yoda was expecting him? If he knew that Qui-Gon wanted to talk to him…then he must also know what it was about. So…he did know about Myla. Qui-Gon put away his comlink and walked quickly to the chamber.

Outside the door, the Jedi stopped and drew in some deep breaths. Centered and calmer he rapped at the door.

"Enter."

The tall Jedi walked in and bowed. "Master Yoda."

"Sit," he replied and waited for compliance. "Went well your first day did, hmm?"

"No," Qui-Gon said flatly. "It did not."

Yoda simply stared. He asked no questions.

"Why didn't you tell me about Myla?"

"To tell you would have made what difference?"

"I would have been prepared to go in and see…another Ruka. How could you expect me to go in and face that without prior knowledge?"

"Another Ruka she is not," Yoda declared. "Herself she is. Tell you I did not because of this attitude."

That answer stung the Jedi. He hung his head and said nothing.

"Thought I did that you had over come these feelings."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Master. I thought I had too."

"Still strong they are?"

"Strong enough to make me uncomfortable."

"Know you what you must do?"

"Yes my Master. Take this to the Force."

"Yes. Meditate on this you must. However, be not afraid to seek out help. If help you need, help you must get. Remember you must your past mistakes."

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Help do you require?"

"I'm not certain yet."

Yoda regarded him in silence. "Here am I if need me you do."

"Thank you Master." Qui-Gon stood, bowed and then departed.

The small green Jedi stared at the door. "Hmm…."

Qui-Gon's first mistake was assuming that Myla was like Ruka. His second was not seeking out the sanctuary of a meditation chamber to come to terms with his feelings. However, he had been very tense and upset in the class. Also, with his restricted activities because of his still recovering state, he had not had much physical work out. The Jedi master told himself that a good hard exercise would probably do much to work out his tension. He was anxious to get back in the gym. Once tired out, it would be easier to concentrate when he did go to meditate. So his third mistake was forgetting what Mi'al had told him about light workouts.

At least he did remember to start out slowly since he was just getting back into his exercise routine. The knight slowly stretched his muscles. They reminded him that it had been awhile since they had been through this. Then he took to the elevated track to run a few laps. There were a handful of others running also, but he focused them out. Afterwards he couldn't have told you how many were even there much less who they were or what they looked like. His thoughts were turned inward. He was searching himself. What did he feel and why? Why was it so hard to let it go? He had long since recovered from Ruka's assaults, and Ruka was now a harmless invalid. Why was it so hard to let it go? Could it be…was it that…he didn't want to let it go? That was absurd! Why would he want to continue to nurse those hurt and angry feelings?

Qui-Gon pushed the ridiculous thought away and descended to the main floor of the gym. He moved to the weight training area. It was near mid day and there were very few people in the training facility. Most had already gone on to lunch. It was just as well for the Jedi master. He wanted the time alone to think. Just now, he didn't even want to talk to Obi-Wan.

So absorbed was the master in his musings that he didn't pay close enough attention to what he was doing. Without thinking, he automatically set a machine for the last amount of weight he had been working with. It registered just vaguely on his mind that the movement was uncomfortable. He thought it was just the amount of time he'd gone without doing this…and continued lifting until he felt a pain in his shoulder. That's when it finally broke through to his conscious mind what he'd been doing. And that was the shoulder which the big animal on Auriga had almost made a meal of. At once he stopped…and cursed himself. Gingerly he moved his shoulder around. There was some small pain. It wasn't bad. Perhaps it wasn't serious. But…he decided that maybe it was time to go work these feelings out. They were not only stealing his focus, but his attention. He couldn't afford to injure himself again. That's what had led to this whole situation with being stuck teaching a class with someone like Myla in it.

Qui-Gon turned to go to the dressing area, still rubbing his shoulder. He was still so deeply absorbed in his thoughts that he had no idea what was going on around him. So, it came as more than a shock to him when huge hands grabbed him and hoisted him. A familiar laugh sounded in his ears.

"Jareel! Please. Not right now."

"Yes right now. You owe me." The big Jedi lowered his friend to the floor.

Qui-Gon sighed. "What for?"

"Remember your clever little prank about the council wanting to transfer me away from the temple for two years because I was so disruptive?"

"Oh," Qui-Gon replied somberly. "What took you so long?"

"Not long. When Master Yoda did not want to speak with me the next day, I approached him. He found it amusing and thought that maybe you had a point. I think the only thing that keep me from being sent away was using Daven for a shield. He didn't think that would be fair to the apprentice. And he must have sensed what I was about. Master Yoda told me you were on medical leave for a week. That's why you didn't hear from me. I've been waiting for this. Now that you can return to the gym…I get my payback."

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "What is it?"

"Since that accident with the light saber, I have been reluctant to take you on. However, I think you found the thing that pushed me over. It has been a long time since we have sparred, old friend. I am due a rematch."

"Fine Jareel, but not right now. I have much on my mind. Can't we do this later?"

"It's always later with you. When? Are things so terrible? Do you want to talk about it? We can go somewhere and talk if you'd like."

But that wasn't what Qui-Gon wanted either. He wasn't even ready to admit some things to himself. He sure wouldn't admit them to someone else. The only way he would say them would be to the ever listening, but not repeating ear of the Force. That's what he wanted right now. He looked at his big friend. He was so rambunctious. Always full of life and energy. He dealt with his feelings by taking them out in the gym. And that's what Qui-Gon had attempted to do. Perhaps a short sparring match would help him focus. He would have to be focused in order to even hold his own with the big Jedi. Then…then he would retreat to meditate.

"Are you all right Qui-Gon?" Jareel asked in concern.

"Yes. I am. I had something…unexpected happen today…but I can handle it. Maybe you're right. Expending some pent up frustration might help. All right. Let's spar."

Qui-Gon turned to retrieve his saber when Jareel grabbed him by the shoulder…his sore one. He winced but tried not to say anything. Gingerly he pulled away. "What is it?"

"Mi'al has cleared you for this hasn't he?"

_Light workouts he said. Well…this could be a light one. I'll keep it low energy. It'll be all right._ "Yes he has."

Jareel stood with hands on his hips and watched his friend walk away. Something was wrong. But it would do no good to pressure Qui-Gon. That would only make him withdraw more. The only thing he could do was be there for his friend until he was ready to talk. Perhaps he was wrong to push this on him right now.

When Qui-Gon came back, Jareel began, "If you have something on your mind, maybe we shouldn't do this. If you're preoccupied I don't want to take a chance on hurting you."

"You're the one who says a good sparring match is the best thing to help your focus because you have to focus…or get your rear burned," the elder Jedi grinned.

"You sure?"

"Are you going to talk or spar?"

"That's my line!" Instantly the blonde Jedi's blue eyes were blazing. He was in warrior mode now Qui-Gon knew. And he would have to be mindful. He powered on his light saber and moved forward into Jareel's reach. The big Jedi was finding his balance as he began moving around on the balls of his feet. They studied one another for a few seconds.

Jareel swung his saber savagely. Qui-Gon moved to block the blow and felt it in his shoulder. He would have to change strategy to favor his right shoulder…but he was right handed. The match had just started and he was already at a disadvantage.

Qui-Gon was trying to strike to his left, but it was his weak side and the intensely focused blonde Jedi easily blocked him twice. It was obvious to Jareel what Qui-Gon was doing…why he didn't know however. So, he decided to concentrate his attack on the right side of Qui-Gon's body. Another blow. The elder Jedi had a good block but when he felt the pain in his right shoulder, he let up and took the touch instead of risking harm to his shoulder.

Jareel grinned big. He still was uncertain why Qui-Gon was fighting the way he was…but it was obvious as long as he continued that, Jareel would easily take him. The elder Jedi stepped back for a moment. He wouldn't be able to keep this up. If he couldn't get an advantage while protecting his right side then he would have to concede before he hurt himself anymore.

One more try he told himself and stepped back up. Jareel circled a little. He feigned to the left and quickly came to the right again. Qui-Gon recovered in time to block the blow. But he paid the price as he felt almost a shock in his shoulder. He let go of the saber and it clattered across the floor, coming to a stop almost at the feet of…Mi'al.

"What in the Force are you doing!" he almost yelled at Qui-Gon.

"You said I could return to the gym," Qui-Gon replied evenly.

"I said light work outs." He crossed his arms across his chest. "You know what that means…and this isn't it. What are you doing?" Then to Jareel he snapped, "And you knew he had recently been on medical leave."

Jareel shrugged, "He told me he was cleared for this. I didn't know." Then quietly Jareel muttered, "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I came to see to a student who had an accident. Now…answer my question."

But Qui-Gon did not. He merely picked up his saber and headed to the dressing area berating himself the whole way. _What are you trying to prove? Why did you do that? That was not smart. You do have a problem._

Qui-Gon threw his workout clothes off and climbed into one of the shower stalls. This had been a confusing day for him and as the hot water washed over his body he tried to decide just what was going on in his head. Before he had gotten deep enough into it to figure it out though a voice intruded on his thoughts.

"Qui-Gon, are you all right?"

He really didn't want to talk right now. The Jedi wanted to be left alone. Still he knew that Jareel was only thinking of him.

"I'm fine Jareel."

A few seconds of silence. "Are you sure?"

The elder Jedi sighed. "No, I'm not sure…but I'm not up to discussing it right now."

"Very well. If you need someone to talk to…"

He paused in his movements. "Jareel? Are you still there?"

"Yes." His voice sounded expectant.

"Give me a couple of minutes."

The two friends were sitting on a bench in the heart of the main temple garden. Qui-Gon recounted his surprise of the morning with Myla and the battle that was going on inside him.

"Hmm," Jareel began. "Now I understand why you are so…unsettled."

"I suppose I haven't been in control of my feelings as well as I should be."

"It is understandable though. You were put through hell by Ruka."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that all of his species are bad."

"Of course…but this is only your second encounter with a Klastarian. I can understand why it would stir up some strong feelings. I'm sure Myla is nothing like Ruka or she probably wouldn't be at the temple. However…it's like," Jareel paused and stole a glance at his friend before he continued, "seeing a broken circle. There are many places you might see such a thing. And none of them would have anything to do with you. But what would you think of in spite of yourself?"

Qui-Gon's eyes turned dark. Not what he really wanted to think about right now…especially after the day he'd had. But he saw Jareel's point. "All right…you made your point. So…what do I do about it?"

The big blonde looked bemused. "You're asking me? I think you know the answer to that."

"Yes," the Jedi responded slowly. "I suppose…I was wanting to hear a different answer," he admitted.

"You want someone to tell you that it's all right for you to go to Yoda and asked to be excused from this."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to deny that…but he knew it was true. He said nothing.

Jareel put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I hate to bring it back up…but I haven't seen you this upset since Xanatos. Perhaps you need to seek some…more professional help with this."

The elder Jedi leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his bearded chin in his hands. "Maybe you're right," he sighed. "But I haven't tried to help myself yet. I ought to at least try that first. I was on my way to the meditation chamber when I decided to go to the gym instead."

"Ah, now you are taking after me. That's my way of dealing with things. But it's not yours. It never has been. At a time of such crisis, don't try to change things. Do what you have done in the past…what you know works for you. Would you like for me to come with you?"

Qui-Gon smiled a small lopsided smile. "Thanks old friend. I don't think things have gotten that bad yet. I'm upset…but I'm all right. For now." He stood.

The big blonde stood and wagged a finger at his friend. "Don't be so stubborn to admit you need help if you find you do. That's all the sermon I'll give you…for now. If you need me, you know how to find me."

Qui-Gon found it easy to settle himself into meditation. It usually was easy for him. The experience was so pleasant and relaxing that it something he always looked forward to. However, when he thought about Myla, her image mutated into Ruka. And that's when it became more difficult for him to stay settled. It seemed he would never be free of the nefarious blob. As recently as his mission to Xanxadan he had been thrust into a position that had recalled for him in unsettling detail how he'd suffered hallucinations from one of Ruka's drugs. How long ago had that actually happened? Yet it had all come rushing back as if it were yesterday. And now…Myla.

It wasn't fair to her. She had nothing to do with Ruka's "experiments". It's just that the effects were so deeply etched into his psyche that the image of a green blob brought it all back to him. Yet he felt the Force had ordained for him to teach this class. Is that what this was about? Because some of these feelings were still in the back of his mind…not properly dealt with…was the Force compelling him to face it and settle it once and for all? If that were the case then certainly it would give him the strength and the wisdom to face this.

The Jedi master was going to have to train himself to see Myla as an individual. Not even as a member of her species. If that's what it took to divorce the perception of the young creature from that of the evil Ruka, then that's what he would have to work for. After all, he reminded himself, she had seemed very pleasant, almost shy during their short conversation this morning. He remembered her empathy. She had been concerned for the Jedi master because of how upset she perceived him to be. That touched him. Finally he was able to look beyond her outer appearance. Why hadn't he been able to do that earlier? Because he was more concerned about himself and what he was facing than about the young female? He was embarrassed and ashamed.

Now that he more fully understood what was going on inside himself, he at least felt he would be able to recognize it when it started happening again. This was a learning experience for him…in many ways. And so far he discovered he had much to learn. He sighed. So mysterious were the ways of the Force…and so hard to endure sometimes. The truth that it showed him was sometimes ugly. He was forced to see himself in a light that made him uncomfortable. But he also reminded himself of the cup. How it had to be shaped, formed, and put through the fire before it could properly be used. This was one of those shaping or firing times for him. And if it were of the Force, there would be no way to escape it. Even if he did get excused from teaching the class, he knew somewhere further along he would be put in a similar situation, constrained to face the same conflict. It would be better to face it now…work it out now.

Finally satisfied that he better understood what was going on…and somewhat more confident in his ability to face it, the Jedi pushed it all out of his mind and allowed only the peace and warmth of the Force to envelope him. The unease, tension, embarrassment, desire to flee all melted away in that warmth. Qui-Gon reveled in the feeling and was reluctant to pull out of it. But he did with a sigh of mixed relief and regret. Regret to leave the peace behind.

The Jedi opened his eyes and stared at the wall for a moment as he thought back over what he had learned of himself. Qui-Gon didn't fool himself into thinking that it was all settled. That would come only with facing the situation and working it out minute by minute as he was in it. But he felt more of a determination to try to perhaps become better acquainted with Myla. That would be good therapy for him in his attempt to finally settle his feelings about Ruka. Yes…that was a good idea.

Feeling more at ease, Qui-Gon left the chamber. He hurried to his quarters to begin working on the lesson for the following day. Then he realized he actually was looking forward to it now. The Jedi master was lost in thought and the door chime startled him. Reaching out, he sensed his apprentice's presence. He activated the door with the Force. "Come in Obi-Wan. Finished all ready?"

"All ready?" the apprentice's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm late actually."

Qui-Gon glanced at the chrono and was surprised at the time. "I guess I got more absorbed into this than I thought," he smiled.

Obi-Wan's stomach growled. "I came by to see if you'd like to have supper with me. I haven't seen much of you in the last few days." He looked a little sheepish, wondering how this would sound to his master. "I missed you."

The Jedi master stood and patted his apprentice's shoulder. "I've missed you also, Obi-Wan. I suppose I take our training for granted. It's been very quiet without you around." He smiled. "Let's go have something to eat. Then we could visit for awhile. I'm anxious to hear how you've been doing."

The evening meal, a walk in the garden, and then tea on the balcony. The two Jedi had a long talk. Obi-Wan was apparently doing well in his training…but he was used to Master Qui-Gon's methods and idiosyncrasies…and of course, there was their training link. Working with Master Yawel just wasn't the same. Qui-Gon allowed his apprentice to do most of the talking. He asked enough questions to make sure Obi-Wan understood he was listening and interested. But it seemed obvious that the padawan wanted someone to talk to…so he let him talk. Obi-Wan was a different person by the time he took leave of his master. Qui-Gon was surprised. He hadn't realized just how much this change had affected his apprentice. He made a mental note to check with Obi-Wan each day. Having bid the padawan good night, Qui-Gon lingered on the balcony to meditate for awhile before he went to bed.

Once again the Jedi master got to the classroom very early. This day would be different from yesterday he had vowed. To that end, he made sure he had spent a sufficient time in the mediation chamber before coming here. Now he wanted to make sure that he could transfer what he had learned of himself and the situation to reality. Qui-Gon was seated at a desk at the front of the room. His large hands rested lightly in his lap and he was examining his feelings. The knight was determined that he was going to give Myla the chance she deserved without pressing any expectations he may have on her.

By the time the students began drifting in, he felt more comfortable. Not entirely sure of himself to be honest…but at least more aware of where his focus should be and what he should do. The Jedi stood and greeted the initiates.

"We should get off to a better start this morning," he grinned. "Your teacher has done his homework, so I hope you have as well."

The remark brought the laugh he had hoped for. In his haste to escape from the uncomfortable situation of yesterday morning, he had made no assignment. He noted that Myla smiled a little but didn't laugh.

The master launched into his lecture with more enthusiasm than he had felt yesterday morning. He tried to keep the atmosphere light and hoped that would hold the initiates attention. For the most part they seemed to be paying close attention to his words. Each time he would look in Myla's direction, Qui-Gon made sure he thought of the shy girl who approached him yesterday morning rather than Ruka. And it mostly worked for him. It was becoming easier to keep the nefarious green blob out of his head.

Easily he leaned against the desk and crossed his legs at the ankles. "I've done most of the talking this morning. Are there any questions?" After a few seconds of no reaction, a teal colored furry arm went up. "Yes Myla?"

"Do the Jedi still hold the same position in the Republic now than they did in the early days of the Republic Master Qui-Gon? Or do you think they have become more political in their association with the galactic government?"

There were several snickers around the room. Myla looked around self-consciously. The Jedi master's brow wrinkled in confusion as he scanned the room. He wondered why there was that kind of reaction. Focusing his attention on the young Klastarian he began, "That's a very good question Myla." He took a quick glance over the initiates before he continued. "I would say that the Jedi have changed as they have become associated with a government rather than standing on their own. Of necessity, I think, they have become more political because of the way the Republic functions. The council must find a way to operate in that environment and yet, still maintain the ideals that the order was founded on. Sometimes it doesn't always work out for the best or the way we hope for…but to work together both sides must compromise. The secret is to know when you are about to compromise your beliefs and principals. A very good question Myla." He looked around once more. Suddenly he felt defensive of the young girl. He still couldn't figure out the reaction. "Are there any more questions?"

Myla had a follow up but suddenly she was unwilling to venture it. So, she remained silent instead.

Seeing that no other questions were forthcoming, Qui-Gon said, "I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow we are going to be taking a field trip. We will be visiting the Senate building. You will have the opportunity to see the senate in action. Also, we will be visiting with a couple of the senators…and with Chancellor Valorum himself."

There was a buzz through the room at that. "How did you do that?" someone said.

"The Chancellor and I have known each other for several years. I just asked him if had a few minutes for us…and he was happy to oblige. Because there are several places we will be visiting, not much time, and so many students, we will break into smaller groups and split up." Then he became stern. "I have made special arrangements for this, not only with the Senate but also with your other teachers. They are agreeing to allow you to be away tomorrow. I'm expecting every one of you to behave as Jedi initiates should. Especially honor students. Your behavior reflects on the Jedi. I shouldn't have to say anymore, right?" There was a chorus of agreement through the room. "Very well. You will come to this room at your first class period tomorrow. We will be at the Senate building the entire day. Any questions?" Silence. "You're dismissed."

The initiates clamored to gather their materials and began to exit in small groups. However, Myla was once again alone. She seemed upset. Qui-Gon tried to be casual about it as he lingered until Myla started out the door.

"Mind if I walk you to your next class?" he asked.

"Oh Master Qui-Gon," she stammered. "That's kind of you but you don't have to."

"I'd like to…if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." She looked down. Myla seemed very timid.

"That was a very insightful question you asked. It shows you are doing more than just reading. You are thinking about what you read…and how it applies. You must be a good student."

The young teal creature smiled shyly. "I try to study hard. I want to be the best I can be."

"That's a good attitude to have. If you stay with that, you should go far. I'll bet you could do whatever you wanted to."

Was that a blush? Her cheeks seemed to deepen in color. Myla made no reply.

"I mean it. I'm not just saying that. You're bright, willing to work hard. I hope you will continue to work hard."

"I will Master Qui-Gon. Thank you. Your encouragement means more than you realize. Oh…here's my next class." She studied the floor for a few seconds. "I'm glad that you…that you…don't think badly of me."

The Jedi's brow furrowed. "Think badly of you? Why would I?"

Myla wouldn't meet his eyes. Quickly she said, "I have to go to class now. Thank you for walking me…and for what you said." Then she hurried away.

Qui-Gon stood in confusion as he ran the conversation back through his head. He wasn't sure what that was about. Shrugging, he turned to go on his way. Even though he didn't understand what happened at the end of their conversation, the Jedi congratulated himself on his ability to deal with Myla instead of letting old memories steal his focus and control him. It was actually easier than he anticipated. And he realized part of that was Myla herself. There was something special about her. And there was something vulnerable about her. He felt a protective instinct toward her for some reason and that helped hold off any ill feelings that tried to push to the forefront. It had been an interesting experience…one he was now grateful for and one he would not soon forget. As much as he had dreaded it…like the cup he had been made a more worthy vessel by going through this shaping process.

It was with a lighter heart that the Jedi made his way to the gym for a workout before mid day meal. And…he hoped to catch Obi-Wan so they could lunch together. He entered the cavernous, echoing training facility and looked around for Obi-Wan. But before he located him, someone located him.

"Qui-Gon, how are you this morning?" Jareel called out.

"Great Jareel. I have something to tell you in relation to what we talked about yesterday."

"Must be good news judging from that big grin. But that will have to wait."

"Is something wrong?"

"For you there is. Mi'al left word that if you showed up, not to let you work out until he had a look at you…after what happened yesterday."

Qui-Gon groaned. "I could kick myself for that. Now I can't erase a simple mistake with a pledge that I have learned a lesson…and solved my problem."

"Solved your problem? With Myla?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon's blue eyes twinkled. "I worked hard to give her the chance to be herself instead of trying to force her into what I expected…because of her species. And I learned a lot about her…and about myself."

Jareel pounded his friend's back. "That's good news indeed. I'm very happy for you…and for Myla. Maybe it's not as big a battle as you had anticipated."

"It has just started old friend. I still have a long way to go."

"But off to a good start it seems. Congratulations. Now…off to the hospital with you." The big blonde gave his friend a gentle shove toward the door.

"You're serious?"

"Yes…very. Mi'al is not happy."

The elder Jedi groaned again. "Will you tell Obi-Wan that I was by? I was hoping to have lunch with him. Now, I don't know if I will make it back in time."

"I'll tell him. Now off with you. The sooner you get there, the quicker you'll get out.

So Qui-Gon made his way to the temple hospital. First Mi'al lectured the Jedi on following the healer's instructions…and reminded him that's why he was so strict on him. Patiently the knight listened…and agreed with everything Mi'al said. It would be the quickest way to get out. But the healer was suspicious of that.

"You're not just agreeing with me to get out of here are you?"

"No Mi'al. You're right. I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday. I have to admit…I was having a crisis and was trying to work out my frustrations…in the wrong way."

"Oh? Anything you want to talk about?"

The Jedi thought for a moment. "I'm not sure that I need to now…or right now anyway. Maybe later. I'm sure this isn't over just because I was able to face it today." At the quizzical look the healer gave him Qui-Gon smiled. "I'm teaching a class in which there is a Klastarian initiate."

"Really," the tone was of surprise. "I didn't know we had any Klastarians here. Now I understand. It must have been…a surprise…a tough one for you."

"To say the least. But things are better this morning. She really is a nice person and very bright."

"Good." Mi'al studied the Jedi for a moment. "We've talked a lot about Ruka in the past. If you need to talk…"

"You'll be the first to know, I promise. May I go?"

"Not until I look at that shoulder."

Qui-Gon tried not to sigh.

The Jedi did make it back to the gym in time to meet Obi-Wan for lunch. As they walked to the dining hall, the apprentice noticed that his master was different. As they sat down Obi-Wan decided to inquire.

"You must have had a good morning Master."

"Oh, very good Padawan."

Obi-Wan was a little disappointed that his master didn't seem to want to share with him. He was quiet for a moment. "What happened Master?"

"There was a student I was having problems…facing. But things worked out better this morning. We got along quite well."

A faint twinge of jealousy passed through the apprentice. He was missing working with his master, but Qui-Gon apparently was enjoying interacting with this student. He tried to push the feeling away. Master Qui-Gon may not have liked the idea of classroom teaching, but he did like instructing. And it made sense that in the middle of a large class he probably would seek out one student as a surrogate apprentice. He probably would feel more comfortable teaching that way. Still…he couldn't completely over come the emotion.

"I won sparring matches with two other padawans this morning Master."

"Really? That's great Obi-Wan." Then he chuckled. "It sounds like you are doing well even without me."

Qui-Gon said the remark only in jest, but it stung the apprentice. He thought that Qui-Gon meant it in earnest. Slowly he said, "Master, I didn't mean…"

But he was interrupted. "I know you didn't Obi-Wan. Perhaps I shouldn't have made light of what you were trying to share with me. I'm sorry. I am glad to hear how well you are doing. I'm proud that you are able to keep up your training even having to work with a master that you aren't familiar with. I knew you were a good student."

That soothed the padawan's feelings somewhat. He smiled a little. "Tomorrow we are having an elimination tournament. Master Yawel says he thinks I have a good chance to win." With a gleam in his blue eyes he said, "If I do win, can we have a special lunch tomorrow?"

"I really would like to Padawan. However, I can't tomorrow. I'm taking the class on a field trip to the Senate building. We will be gone all day. I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan tried not to let his disappointment show. He had really wanted to share the special occasion with his master. And…with the jealousy that had already assaulted him earlier, this caused it to only deepen.

"Obi-Wan, you do understand don't you?" Qui-Gon asked as he sensed some of what his apprentice felt.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan forced a smile. "I understand. You have an assignment you have to fulfill. And this is part of that. Besides, I suppose celebrating defeating my fellow padawans is not how a Jedi should behave."

"Could we have supper together instead? It would actually be better. We wouldn't have to hurry to finish so you could get to your afternoon studies. And we could even go out instead of eating here in the dining hall." He hoped that would make Obi-Wan feel better.

The damage was done. "Yes Master…but if you don't want to celebrate, we don't have to."

"Of course I want to Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon was waiting on the remaining initiates to show up. A transport was waiting and the Jedi master had to admit he was getting a bit impatient. However, he had to maintain the proper attitude before the students. So he sat at the desk and looked over some notes he had made…a few points he would make on the short trip to the Senate building. Each time someone would enter, he would make a check next to the name. Only two more now. He glanced at his chrono then back to his notes. Qui-Gon hoped he was putting on a good show. He had no idea what he'd read. Looking over the same sentence several times did not help it penetrate. Instead he was trying to keep his center and not let the waiting bother him. Another couple of minutes and the stragglers finally came in hurriedly and with mumbled apologies.

The Jedi tried not to smile. It was obvious to him they were not trying to truly explain…but just sound as if they were. He stood. "All right that's everyone. We're going down the to transport now. Everyone knows where the parking garage for the temple vehicles is. Let's stay together…so we don't lose any more time trying to find someone who made an unauthorized stop," he said in a somewhat stern voice. And remember," he lifted a finger to help punctuate his point, "what I said about your behavior. Let's go."

The initiates filed out of the room, more orderly than he expected. Qui-Gon stayed to be sure all were out before he left the room. Even this early in his association with the students, he was beginning to recognize the usual groupings of friends. And…just as yesterday, Myla waited until everyone else had left and then she walked out. She did seem to be very shy. Perhaps that's all it was. She just did not have a friend among this particular group.

Trying not to obviously single her out from the group, the knight casually said, "This should be interesting."

"Oh yes, Master Qui-Gon," she said enthusiastically. "There's so much at the temple that's interesting…but I often wonder about what goes on outside it. Initiates get to go away from the temple so seldom." Then somewhat embarrassed she added, "The Senate building will be interesting too, of course."

Myla looked away sheepishly and Qui-Gon smiled. He had forgotten that aspect of being an initiate. He too had wondered many times, with face pressed to a window, about the world beyond the temple. Coruscant was such a busy place…and the seat of the Republic. There must be all kinds of interesting things going on…and interesting people doing them.

"I suppose we sometimes forget about the natural curiosity of youngsters," Qui-Gon replied. "We try so hard to school our students in the way of the Jedi that perhaps we do cut them off too much from the outside world. Maybe I could drop the hint that field trips would be a good thing. After all we should be teaching you also how to live in the world outside the temple…since that is where knights perform many of their duties.

Myla relaxed and felt better. He had said just the thing that put her at ease. She was afraid he would think the only reason she was looking forward to this was to get out of the temple. That wasn't exactly the case. It wasn't just to get outside the building…it was to know more, see more of a world unknown to her. And she noted…he had seemed much more relaxed and at ease than the first day of class. Perhaps it was just as he said…that he was a little nervous about doing something he had not done before. She wanted to talk more with him…but she was uncertain of what to say…and exactly how she should behave around him. Master Qui-Gon seemed to have much compassion toward others. It was easy for her to sense. He had a strong connection with the living Force.

"I was thinking about that question you asked yesterday. Is that an area of particular interest to you? About the relationship of the government and the Jedi? This trip may help you understand more about it."

"Well…my interest is more in the Jedi than in the Republic. Not that I'm unconcerned about government," she added quickly. "It's just that…well, politics are not the area of my greatest interest."

"I understand that," Qui-Gon answered. "I feel the same way myself. I know that our function in the ambassadorial role is important…but it's not my favorite part of being a Jedi," he grinned.

"Really? I thought…well, I guess I thought all the masters were more interested in that. We are taught to settle things with peace first and to resort to action only as a last resort. And…a Jedi should not crave adventure…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, it's true that a Jedi should not seek adventure first. However, that doesn't mean that Jedi are not warriors as well. We are forced to be some times. But we should not enter any situation with that as our primary goal. Still, prepared we must be to meet any circumstance. Some planets or races will not accept our help. Not only will they refuse it, but try to kill any Jedi who may come. So…even though we are not primarily warriors, we must train to be."

Myla made no reply. She seemed to be in deep thought. They entered the garage area and the Jedi pushed his way through the initiates to board the transport. Again he began making check marks next to names. And when the last initiate boarded, Myla, he counted to make sure he had all the initiates he was responsible for.

Unknown to the Jedi master, a small green creature had watched the procession into the garage. He leaned on his gimmer stick. "Hmm…. Knows what he is doing I hope."

The tall Jedi stood near the front and tried to point out some areas of interest in the Senate district. All the initiates were squirming to get to the windows. Qui-Gon had no idea if they were looking at the items he was indicating…or even listening. Most likely they were just trying to see anything of Coruscant they had not seen before. The chatter was increasing, so he gave up and just took a seat.

_You can't keep their attention every second. Just let them enjoy themselves._

The transport pulled up to the main entrance of the huge odd shaped building. Even though they had seen holo images of it, that did not prepare them for the size of the structure. The prattle increased. At the entry, several beings stood awaiting their arrival. The vehicle halted and Qui-Gon stood.

"We will divide into smaller groups. The Chancellor has graciously appointed several guides for us. They will take you to the appointed stops. We will meet at mid day in the cafeteria for lunch and then the tour will continue. Lastly we will meet in an auditorium for a short presentation by Chancellor Valorum. After that we will return to the temple. Now, I have already divided you into groups…." A groan interrupted his speech. He looked around at all the initiates and the sound stopped at once. "No more of that. I know this means you may not be with your best friend, but we are not here to socialize. Do we have to have another talk about behavior…and discipline?" There was silence. "I hope not. Now…as I call your names you will come forward."

As quickly as he could, the Jedi rattled off groups of names and matched them with a guide. He wanted them to have as much time inside as they could. As the last group disappeared through the doors, he huffed out a sigh. _Is this what I have to look forward to when I'm too old to go on missions? I'll be too old to deal with initiates! I'd rather face negotiations than this in my old age! _He smiled to himself as he entered the building.

"Must be very amusing to make _you_ smile," a voice said. Qui-Gon looked up and saw Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum staring at him. He looked very regal in his dark outfit. It made his white hair look even brighter. The humor in his blue eyes made them gleam. "You look a little harried," he grinned.

"That's what I was smiling about," Qui-Gon admitted. "Master Yoda told me this would be good practice for when I was retired from field service. I was thinking that being too old to deal with children comes before being too old to deal with diplomats." His eyes crinkled with the smile that broke across his face.

"I would rather see you as a teacher," Valorum said with a solemn expression on his face. At Qui-Gon's puzzled look he added, "I want to see how you teach them to be so inscrutable."

"I knew it would be right for you to speak to them. You are the quintessential politician. Now I don't have to try to explain politicians to them. I can just ask them if they remember Chancellor Valorum.

The statesman laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "So…did you volunteer for this assignment?"

"No," the knight replied emphatically. "I am recuperating and have been given 'light duty' for the next month. This is not what I consider light duty."

"And how are you doing? Recuperation-wise?" Now Valorum was all seriousness.

"Fine Finis. I have been certified fit by Mi'al. Master Yoda just thinks I need a rest after the last couple of missions."

"Well…if Mi'al says you are fit, I will not argue. Knowing his high standards you must be quite well if he pronounces you fit." He stopped walking and looked at his friend. "Perhaps you do need a rest. That last 'adventure' sounded almost deadly."

"Now don't you start."

Valorum continued his easy pace down the hallway. "Well," he began. The Jedi master could not see the twinkle in Finis' blue eyes. "If you are on light duty, I have something very easy for you."

Qui-Gon thought his friend serious, "Yes?"

"You could be the token Jedi at a couple of diplomatic functions that are coming up in the next week or so."

The Jedi master knew he'd been had. In complete seriousness he replied, "Very well. If you like. However, if you make me your token Jedi, I'll make sure you regret it."

Valorum laughed heartily. "You? I know you too well old friend. What would _you_ do to make me regret it? You're too well behaved. Now…it if was Jareel then I might worry."

"You never know Finis. After all, as Jareel keeps reminding me, I am getting old. Perhaps in my senility I might just do something that will surprise you." Valorum chuckled. "Shouldn't you be arguing with a senator or making a deal under the table or something like that?"

The Chancellor looked indignant. "I never deal under the table…not even in cards. You'd better be careful about slandering your leader that way. Even I have slow days now and again. That's why I agreed to participate in this…field trip of yours."

"Well…don't say it so distastefully. These are your future keepers of peace and justice."

"Yes…too bad I won't be Chancellor then. I'm sure they would serve me in a less stubborn way than…certain of the current Jedi. By the way," Valorum said before Qui-Gon could respond. "How is Obi-Wan? Isn't he involved in this little project of yours?"

"No he isn't. He is continuing his training while I am guest lecturing."

"Hmm…training without you?"

"Yes…part of my recuperation."

"Oh…"

"So, I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"No…but even if you were, I think I'd let you. I'm enjoying the walk. Am I keeping you from anything?"

"No…but even if you were, I would let you. I'm allowing your guides to play babysitter today."

Finis grinned. "Babysitter? I've always thought that Qui-Gon Jinn could face anything that was thrown at him…especially after all you've been through…but babysitting…"

The knight grinned. The banter was so typical of Valorum. And it had been awhile since they had talked…so he was sure the chancellor had been saving up for him. It could go on for as much time as Finis had. Qui-Gon didn't respond but just continued walking alongside the executive officer of the galactic government. Valorum was about the same height as the Jedi so their strides matched well. Neither had to hurry or slow down. Both men were used to having to slow their gait to accommodate the shorter limbed people who they often walked next to.

"So…you've devoted this day to harassing innocent Jedi who are merely trying to do an assigned task?"

Valorum kept his eyes ahead. "I've devoted this day to helping you accomplish your task. I believe the education of youth is important. You did want me to meet with them didn't you?"

"Yes, but only for a short while. It was not my intention to interrupt your entire day."

"I realize that…but it makes a great excuse to shift some of these meetings to my deputies. What the senators and other representatives don't realize is that ol' Finis is a mere human who requires a break now and again. I haven't had a vacation in over a year. I think I am due at least a day of light duty myself occasionally, don't you?"

"I wouldn't presume to argue with the Supreme Chancellor," Qui-Gon inclined his head.

Finis' quick smile was back instantly. "Insolence toward the chancellor? Perhaps Master Yoda and I should have a talk."

"I'm sure you would enjoy causing Master Yoda to dream up some demeaning punishment designed to calm my defiance, wouldn't you?"

"Calm _your_ defiance? Impossible. Even Master Yoda can't do that. I certainly wouldn't even attempt it myself."

"The Chancellor is a wise man," Qui-Gon's blue eyes twinkled and he tried not to smile.

Valorum chuckled. Then they fell into silence for a few minutes. The comfortable silence of old friends who understood every minute together did not have to be crowded with words.

But finally Qui-Gon ventured. "Is there a particular destination you have in mind? Or just stretching your legs?"

"I thought maybe a visit to one of the greenhouses might be nice. It's been awhile. It's the closest thing I get to a vacation. Do you mind or do you need to get back to your students?"

"No, that is fine. I hadn't planned on doing anything on the tour. I don't have to meet back with them until lunch. It has been awhile since we've had time to just talk."

"Yes…and the greenhouses seem to be more conducive to relaxing talk. The other parts of this building just remind me of…greedy squabbling delegates." Valorum was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember our first visit to the greenhouse?"

The Jedi smiled. "Of course. How could I forget? The third deputy minister plucked a head of wheat. Terribly illegal in those highly controlled greenhouses."

Finis stopped and looked in surprise. "You remember that? How long ago has that been? Not long after you were knighted…and you remember that?" He continued his walk. "Do you remember anything more…like what we talked about?"

"Yes. I do remember. I remember well our early conversations. I was still trying to figure out what you wanted from me. I was…suspicious. So, I analyzed your every word."

The chancellor enjoyed a good laugh over that admission. "Yes…I remember that about you. You were very suspicious of me. There had to be more than the fact that I just wanted to know a Jedi. So…this many years later, are you still suspicious of my motives?"

"Very," was the simple answer. Yet Qui-Gon would not meet Finis' eyes. He didn't want him to see the humor there.

So Valorum was left to guess for himself whether the Jedi master was serious or not. He stopped at a door and hesitated before he punched the button to open it. Qui-Gon looked at him in wonder at the interrupted motion.

"Just wanted to see that Jedi look on your face," he grinned. The answering gleam in Qui-Gon's eyes told him all he wanted to know. The chancellor pressed the button and the pair entered the large greenhouse.

It was little changed from what Qui-Gon remembered. Updated, the equipment was more modern…but other than that, much what he recalled from his first visit here. And what would change about a green house…other than the equipment? Maybe what they were currently growing? He glanced around and grinned when he saw one corner was taken up by wheat.

"Some things never change Finis," Qui-Gon said almost with a sigh.

"Yeah. It looks like the same exact thing as last time we were here. Everything growing in such precise rows, the same height, all the plants carbon copies of the others. Forced to grow in exact specification with what the growers dictate for them. Kinda like the Jedi," Finis said off handedly…or he hoped it sounded that way.

"Not quite Finis," the Jedi countered. "Not quite. The order is strict…but not that suffocating." As he continued his gaze around the big enclosure, he also saw a familiar form. Standing among the plants on the other side of the huge arboretum was a teal colored blob shaped creature…Myla.

"I didn't know there were any Klastarians at the temple," Valorum said in surprise as he also spotted the young girl. "Um…how does that go over? I mean…because of Ruka?" There was no answer. The chancellor glanced at his friend. The look on his face seemed troubled. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet…but I suspect so."

"Can I help?"

"Thank you, but I'd better handle this myself." The Jedi started the trip across the expanse.

The young Klastarian had her back to Qui-Gon, yet she could still sense his approach. Normally she would have been worried that he would be angry that she had left her group, but right now she was less concerned about his feelings.

"Myla," he kept his tone even. No need to get upset until he found out what was going on. "Why are you here alone? Is something wrong?" He sensed that there was.

She was working hard to shield her thoughts and to control her emotions. Images swirled through her head of being taunted because she looked like Ruka…a significant threat to the Jedi. It had happened on many occasions. However, this morning…in a group with some initiates who liked to tease others anyway, and the guide being totally unfamiliar with the initiates and their tendencies, they had taken advantage of their liberty. A couple of the boys kept deliberately bumping into Myla and would say, "Excuse me Ruka." This would draw laughter from the whole group…and spur them on to other meanness. They began taunting her about wanting to be a Jedi just so she could infiltrate the temple. It became too much for her when they started teasing her about her apparent friendship with Master Qui-Gon. "She's just trying to get him to trust her so she can continue Ruka's experiments on him." After that she had hidden in the greenhouse and stayed behind when the group left.

"I'm fine Master Qui-Gon," she managed to say with a controlled voice. Yet, she would not look him in the face. "I'm very sorry to have gotten separated from my classmates. I'm not sure where they are right now…" her voice trailed off.

The Jedi could sense enough to know she was upset. "If there is a problem, you can tell me. I'd like to help you if I can." He tried to move in a position to face her but she turned away.

"I'm fine. I can join the next group that comes through here…if that's all right with you. I don't mean to be a problem."

"You're not a problem Myla. Remember the first day when you came up because you said you were concerned about me? Well, I'm concerned about you. You wanted to talk to me. I want to talk to you. Have I done anything to make you feel you can't trust me?"

Finally a sob escaped. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears began running along the downy fur on her face. Qui-Gon knelt down from his tall height next to her. He dabbed a couple of the tears away. "Myla, I want to help you. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Unable to contain her pent up pain she threw herself against the Jedi's shoulder and didn't try to hold the tears back. He put an arm around her. "It's all right. Let it out. It only hurts more if you hold these things inside. Believe me…I know. You have to let it go. Dealing with your emotions through the Force is not the same as just holding them in." He held her close until she was spent. Then gently he held her away so he could look into her face. "Feel better…maybe a little?" She nodded slowly. "Feel like talking now?" Myla nodded again. The master looked around and spotted a bench. He led the young girl to it and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Master Qui-Gon." She wasn't sure where to start. Yes, the taunting had hurt…but there was something else on her mind also. It was a bigger issue to her…something that would have a much stronger impact on her life than the teasing. Perhaps that's what she should share with him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Myla. You should only be sorry if you don't allow yourself to work out what's bothering you. Can you tell me?"

Myla took a deep breath to calm herself and hopefully help her resolve. "I just can't stand this anymore. I know that we are all about to be taken as padawans. I'm excited about that…but well, I suppose I should be grateful and pleased to be chosen by any master. But I really feel like Master Rhea is going to take me. He has been to watch us…and talked with me several times. I'm empathic enough to feel it. He's going to choose me." She paused. Her voice had been rising and she drew in another deep breath to calm herself again. She didn't want to burst into tears again.

Qui-Gon took advantage of the break. "Master Rhea is a great teacher and a very skillful diplomat. You will learn much from him. With his abilities and your intelligence, I think he would train you well. You will probably make a quick rise through the diplomatic corp."

"I know…that's just what everyone says!" she replied in frustration. "My other teachers and the initiate training supervisor all say that with my empathic skills and Master Rhea's tutelage that I will have a great career with the Jedi as a diplomat. But…but," she hesitated not sure how to present what she really wanted to say…so she just blurted it out. "Master Rhea hasn't been off Coruscant in twenty years. His entire life and career revolves around the temple and the Senate! I know I should be grateful…but when I think about what my life will be like…." She glanced around the greenhouse. "I feel like one of these plants. Carefully cultured and maintained to be what the agriculturalists want it to be…not what it could be if left alone to grow as it was meant to."

Her words haunted the Jedi master. That's just what Valorum had accused the Jedi of…and he had denied it. Were he…and Myla right? Would she be shuffled off into a career that she didn't really want in the name of expediency? Because it's what her teachers decided…not what Myla wanted. He was about to question her on her conversations with the initiate training supervisor and Master Rhea but before he could even open his mouth, Chancellor Valorum called out.

"Qui-Gon. Can I speak with you a moment?"

He glanced at his friend. Valorum's brow was crinkled in concern and the Jedi could sense the tension from him. He looked back to Myla and forced a smile. "I'll be right back," he said as he patted her arm.

The chancellor was talking with a younger, shorter man when the Jedi approached. "Qui-Gon, my aide tells me that an important diplomatic pouch has just been stolen. Apparently an ambassador was in the restroom and left it on the basin counter while he was in a stall. When he came back out, it was gone. The problem is compounded by the fact that he claims not to know what is in it. So we don't know the importance of it."

"Claims not to know?" Qui-Gon questioned the strange statement.

Valorum smiled grimly. "Sometimes highly personal things get put into those pouches because they contain incriminating evidence of individual indiscretions. To protect themselves, delegates sometimes take advantage of the system. Does that surprise you?"

"No," he admitted.

"The building has been locked down. No one in or out until we figure out just how important this may be. I need your help. I hate to interrupt you…but can you help us try to track down the thief?"

"Of course. I need to make some kind of arrangements about the students. They will be allowed out won't they?"

"Certainly. That will not be a problem. But my aide can handle the arrangements." He turned to the man. "Will you locate the groups, gather them in the lobby and then pass them through security? Their transport is near the main entrance."

"At once Chancellor," he gave a short bow and turned on his heel to leave.

"Just a moment Finis. One last detail I need to handle." The Jedi master walked back over to Myla. "Myla, the tour is being cut short. The initiates will be returned to the temple. Someone is gathering the groups and escorting them to the lobby. Can you catch up to your group or at least head toward the lobby? I'm sure you'll run into one of the people who are gathering the students and they can help you out. I'm sorry I can't take you. It's important. Can you find your way?"

"Of course Master Qui-Gon," Myla replied. "I'm sure someone can direct me if I do get lost. I'll be all right."

Her very pragmatic sense made him smile. She was quite mature. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hurry. You don't want to get left behind." Then he turned to go. The young Klastarian watched him cover the distance to Valorum in a few long strides and the two men hurried out the door.

"That's all the information you have Finis?" Qui-Gon asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Not long. A few minutes. The diplomat reported it quickly. He seems quite upset by the loss of the pouch."

"That doesn't help you decide that it must be important?"

Valorum laughed harshly. "It could have been his mistress' comlink code or address. Or…her blackmail notes. I wasn't kidding about delegates misusing the system. He may be this upset because he doesn't want to have to pay alimony to his wife out of his fat paycheck. This is a big building. Where will you start looking?"

"Take me to this restroom. I want to see what I can sense there. It may give me a leading of whom to look for."

After Qui-Gon and Valorum left the greenhouse, Myla slowly stood. She was trying to decide whether to try to catch up with the group that had mistreated her so much or set off for the lobby on her own. She also considered the thought that the next group that would pass through the greenhouse might be nearby and she could maybe wait on them. The last two possibilities appealed to her much more than catching up with her group.

Myla settled back down on the bench, which was well to the side of the huge arboretum. She put her arms on her knees and rested her head on them as she reached out to see if she could sense if there was one of the groups near to the greenhouse. As she sat there with her eyes closed in concentration, the door whispered open and a lanky orange skinned creature slipped into the room. He took a quick look around. Myla was not visible to him in her bent over position. He hurried across the greenhouse and out the door on the opposite side, congratulating himself on thinking of cutting through here. It had saved him a long walk…and some time.

While the young initiate was touching the Force, she got a very strong feeling of evil. It was nearby. Pushing everything else away, Myla focused on that. It could be a danger and she needed to know all she could about it. Actively probing what she sensed, she could hear the thoughts of the orange creature. He had staked out the senator and knew his routine well. That's why it had been so easy to lift the pouch. And he was fairly certain from his inside man that this had the data disks of the trade negotiations. He could use this to damage the negotiations. Then he told himself how smart he was to cut through the greenhouse to hurry his escape.

The empathic young creature was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings that poured off the being. But Myla knew this was important and wouldn't break her concentration. She tried to lift her head to get a look at the fleeing thief, but only saw his back as he disappeared through the other door.

The initiate had to take a moment to gather herself. The downside of her gift was the sensitivity of it. Intercepting intense emotions, especially of hate or evil was draining. At once, she thought of Master Qui-Gon, but he had left going in the opposite direction from the fleeing creature. Myla had to make a decision…go seek the Jedi, or not lose the thief.

Someone had to know where he was. When she caught up with him, perhaps she could just hold back and try to contact Master Qui-Gon. The decision made, Myla hurried to the door. Then she slowed and tried to sense the creature. It would not do for her to rush right out into his clutches. He had moved on. Myla exited and began reaching out again to find his presence.

"Were you able to determine anything?" Valorum inquired.

"Yes. Very faint…but something there," Qui-Gon replied. "It may take awhile to find him in this big building. I have nothing to go on except what I feel…so I can't give your security guards any description. I must do this on my own." He turned and started down the corridor.

Valorum watched for a few seconds, uncertain what to do. Then he followed.

"What are you doing Finis?"

"Helping."

"No. This could be dangerous. I can't afford for you to be along. I will have to divide my attention between protecting you and catching the thief."

"You won't have to protect me," the chancellor insisted. "I can take care of myself." Then he chuckled, "You must think I'm some kind of Jedi wannabe."

The knight turned squarely toward Valorum. "No Finis. I _know_ a Jedi wannabe and believe me, you are _nothing_ like him," he grinned. Then he became serious and started to say something else but Valorum cut him off. "Look, we had this argument when Ruka attacked the temple, remember? You didn't win then and you won't win now. So let's quit wasting time and find this guy, all right?"

The master sighed deeply. "And you say I'm defiant." He began walking down the hallway again.

Myla knew she was getting closer. That feeling was familiar. It was the same sense she'd gotten in the greenhouse. The initiate was sure of it. Never before had her empathy misled her. The stronger the feeling became, the more she slowed her approach. She didn't know what the creature would do if he thought he was being followed. Caution was important now. Myla tried to probe him to see if she could determine his destination. He seemed a little confused as if he had gotten turned around. Apparently, he was unaware yet about the lock down.

The creature had come to a halt. The Klastarian stopped and looked around for a place to hide herself in case he came back this way. Just in time, she found an open conference room, which she ducked into. As he passed, all she saw was his back again.

The creature was backtracking. He was lost. Strange, Myla thought, that someone sent on a robbery would be unfamiliar with the place he was robbing. But it was a large structure. Probably the only people who truly knew it well were those who walked the halls every day. She could feel him relax as he again recognized where he was. He made a turn and was going to head to the lifts.

The conference room was close to the lifts. So, Myla waited until he got in one of the cars before she came out. As she heard the doors close, she hurried out. But someone grabbed her from behind. She squealed. So focused she had been on the escaping thief that she had shut out everything else.

"Myla!" It was Qui-Gon. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to go to the lobby. What are you doing sneaking around like this?" His tone was severe. Not only was she disobedient, he was now losing time by having to look after her.

"I'm sorry Master Qui-Gon. I was going to go to the lobby. Honestly. But while I was still in the greenhouse, someone cut through there. He was escaping with some disks about some trade negotiations. I knew it was important…and that someone needed to know where he was going…"

"How do you know all this?" Valorum interrupted.

"I'll explain later Finis," Qui-Gon replied. He put his hands on Myla's shoulders. "Are you certain about this? It's important. I have to know positively if this is the man I'm after…and what he has."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon. I could hear his thoughts as easily as I hear your words." Suddenly sheepish she said, "I only started listening after I sensed great evil from him. I thought he might be dangerous."

"It's all right. You did the right thing. We must always be aware of evil. Do you know where he went?"

"He got on one of the lifts. I know he's trying to find his way out."

"Can you tell me where he is right now?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Not exactly Master Qui-Gon. I know he's on a lower floor. If we went down lower I might be able to find him again."

"Come on." The three ran to the lifts. It seemed forever before the doors to one of the cars opened. They rushed in.

"How far down should we go?" Qui-Gon asked, his finger poised to press a button.

"Not all the way," Myla said with her eyes closed. About half way."

He hit a button. As the doors closed, Valorum asked her, "You said he had disks on trade negotiations?"

"That's what he was thinking, sir. He thought he could ruin the negotiations with the data he had."

Valorum's eyes widened. "This is very important. If those are the mediations I think they are, they are very sensitive. We've been working over a year to even get those two planets to the same table."

The lift doors opened and Qui-Gon cautiously exited. "Can you tell me what he looks like Myla?"

"No Master. I didn't see him…only his back as he left. He's slim and lanky. That's all I know."

He sighed. "All right. You'll have to come with me. I need your help. But," he pointed a finger, "don't do anything foolish. And you must obey me completely."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon."

"Do you sense him?"

The young Klastarian reached out. "He's nearby. But not on this level. And he's moving further away quickly."

"Up or down?"

"Down."

"Let's take the stairs."

They ran down to the next level and exited to the corridor.

"Here?"

"No…lower. I think the next level."

Another quick dash down the stairs. Myla concentrated and started walking slowly away from the two men. "I think…yes…I can feel his urgency." She began running. The tall Jedi ran up and grabbed her by the shoulder. "This is a dangerous situation. You can't be reckless. You must stay behind me so I can protect you. Just direct me."

"I'm sorry Master. I was caught up in his hurry to get away. Down the corridor…but to the left."

The three trotted down the corridor. They encountered an intersecting hallway. The master peeked around the corner. Seeing no one he took a few steps and looked back. "This way?" Myla nodded and Qui-Gon hastened his steps.

With no further instructions from the initiate, the master continued down the corridor. Another intersection. He looked back. Myla had her eyes closed. "Left."

Qui-Gon checked out the hallway. No one visible. He trotted down the passageway with Valorum and Myla behind.

"Wait!" the initiate called out and the Jedi froze in his tracks. "He's close. He knows he's being followed. The creature is trying to find a hiding place."

"All right. You two stay back…against the wall. Be prepared to retreat quickly. I don't know if he's armed or not. Slowly and quietly now. Myla communicate telepathically now so he can't hear us. But," he turned and looked at her. "If there's something that the chancellor needs to know also…feel free to speak. His safety is important. All right?"

She nodded. _He's stationary now._

_All right._ "Let's go," he whispered.

Slowly they walked along with backs pressed to the wall…master, initiate, and leader. Qui-Gon would rather neither was along. Protecting them would distract him. Myla's greater sensitivity was speeding up the chase and allowing less chance of escape for the thief. Valorum he could do nothing about. He had learned long ago that when Finis made up his mind about something, wild banthas couldn't hold him back.

Valorum's protective instinct made him want to keep Myla behind him. But he also realized that she would be aware of danger much sooner than he and would probably react faster. She could take care of herself, he was certain.

Myla was so in touch with the Force that she was lost to all else. Any excitement, fear, or hesitation was simply pushed away. _He's very close Master Qui-Gon. I can feel his hate and his fear so strongly._

_Very well. Remember to stay back. If any danger presents itself, get the chancellor out of here while I try to hold it back._

_Yes Master._

A couple more steps and Myla called out, "He's got a blaster!" She could see in her mind that he was already in motion. Without a thought she turned and pushed Valorum to the ground. Qui-Gon already had his saber out and powered up. From down the hallway several shots came from a partially opened door. Easily the Jedi deflected them. The next volley came and more focused, Qui-Gon was able to turn a couple back on their original trajectories. He heard a scream of pain and the blaster clattered to the floor.

The chancellor moved to get up, but Myla pressed him back down. "Wait," she insisted. He relented.

Qui-Gon hurried to the door. Cautiously he pushed it open. Lying on the floor clutching his shoulder was a lanky orange creature. Near him lay the diplomatic pouch. The Jedi picked it up and without taking his eyes off his prisoner, called over his shoulder. "It's all right. He's disarmed. He's also injured Finis. Call your security people."

A stretcher was being pushed down the hallway with the pouch thief…and several guards around it. Qui-Gon watched until they made a turn into an intersecting hallway. He looked at the Chancellor who had only now opened the pouch.

"It's just what I suspected. Thank goodness, we were able to recover this. He could have done a lot of damage with this information."

"Well, that is what Myla said he had in mind," he smiled at the young girl. She beamed, but her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of green-blue. "I suppose I should reprimand you for your disobedience. However, you were of a great deal of help to me. Not only in finding the thief…but also in making us aware of what he had. And you were completely obedient during the search. That was important. I didn't need the distraction of trying to protect you. Very well done Myla," he patted her shoulder.

"Yes," Valorum agreed. "I'm most impressed with your performance. That's quite an ability you have there. I'm glad you're on our side. Thank you Myla for your help. You have performed a great service to the Republic."

She was overwhelmed by all this and wasn't sure how to respond. A warm feeling rushed over her. "I was just doing what I knew to be right…following the leading of the Force."

"She's going to make a great guardian of peace with her instincts and quick reactions," Valorum said.

Myla's smile evaporated with that statement as she remembered Master Rhea and his life of negotiations and diplomatic functions.

That wasn't lost on the chancellor either. "Did I say something wrong?"

Qui-Gon put an arm around Myla's shoulder. "I'll explain it later Finis. A difference in career choices," he answered shortly.

"Really? Well, maybe I should come over and have a talk with Master Yoda. If he's thinking of putting Myla in a stuffy office job for her career, he's getting senile…I don't care what he says about the life span of his species. That would be a waste of great potential." In complete seriousness, he looked Qui-Gon in the face. "They aren't thinking of doing that to her are they?"

He hesitated and then nodded.

"You're not going to let them get away with it are you? You saw what she did today. Myla…"

Qui-Gon held his hands up. "Yes, Finis. I know what her strengths are. And you're right. I will do what I can…what I must."

Finis grinned. "That's the stubborn Qui-Gon I know. Good for you. Good luck Myla. I'll keep up with you. If they end up sticking you with some stuffy old master, come to work for me. I'll make sure you're put where you'll be the best help to the Republic."

Myla smiled shyly. "Thank you Chancellor Valorum," she bowed to him.

"We'd better go," the Jedi master sighed. "Somehow I think I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I can't believe this!" the slight grey furry anthropoid almost yelled at Qui-Gon. She fell into a chair at a desk with an imposing nameplate…Questa Norama, Initiate Training Supervisor. "How dare you take Myla into such a dangerous situation? She could have been seriously injured. You had the good sense to get the other initiates out of there. Why didn't you send Myla back as well?"

"Master Questa," the Jedi began. "I assure you I took great precautions to protect Myla. I believe she was not in as great a danger as you think."

"Not as great a danger? This creature had a blaster. You don't consider that dangerous?"

"Of course I do. However, Myla, as you know, is highly empathic. She knew he had the blaster and was already on the floor before a shot was fired. I might also point out that she took the Supreme Chancellor down to remove him from the line of fire as well."

"A place neither of them should have been in the first place. You are reckless Master Qui-Gon, placing the Chancellor in danger as well."

"That was out of my control. He is an adult capable of making his own decisions."

"And you are a Jedi charged with keeping his safety. How could you agree to allowing him along?"

"I also had a thief to catch and was running out of time. I couldn't stand around and wait on him to be restrained. Anyway, that is irrelevant to the main point of our discussion."

"I suppose you are going to use the same excuse about Myla. That you didn't have time to wait for someone to take her away."

"Actually I did not. But my reason for allowing her along was quite different. The quick capture of the thief was directly due to her strong instincts and quick actions. I was only able to sense the thief faintly. He passed through the greenhouse while she was there. Myla had a strong encounter with him and that made it easier for her to sense…and track him. On my own, it would have taken much longer. If I had ended up on the opposite side of the building from him, I may have lost him. My first instinct was to send Myla back. In fact, I told her I wanted her to come back to the temple. However, when I saw how easily she could track him, I changed that decision. I understand you have her safety in mind. However, I did as well. I took precautions to keep her safe. And I don't think you realize the importance of what she did. The information in that diplomatic pouch was very sensitive…important to the Republic. It was recovered as a direct result of Myla's actions. Instead of wanting to punish her you should be congratulating her and praising her on the excellent way she performed."

"Master Qui-Gon," she began indignantly.

But the Jedi interrupted. "Another point you seem to forget is that she is ready to be chosen padawan. Padawans regularly go on missions that place them in danger. If she is not ready to face such a situation now why do you consider her ready for apprenticeship."

The point caught the supervisor off guard. "Uh…that is a different point entirely. The only thing we are discussing here is Myla's safety and your behavior. Myla was totally unsuited to face…"

"I believe you are wrong. Myla's strong empathy made her well suited to face this situation. She was more aware of the danger than even I was. She reacted just as I would expect a padawan to react in that situation. She was cautious and obeyed me completely. As a matter of fact, since we are discussing this aspect of Myla I would like to ask you about Master Rhea."

"Master Rhea? What does he have to do with this," the supervisor said in confusion.

"I understand he is interested in taking Myla as his padawan."

"How do you know that? He said he hasn't told anyone except me," she said in surprise.

"Myla knows."

"How could she?"

Qui-Gon leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "You don't even know the depth of her ability, do you?" Now it was his turn to be surprised. "She does know. You haven't tested her to see just how empathic she is?"

"Well, no, not really. We know she is more so than all of our current initiates. More so than most knights actually."

"But you've never tested her?"

"No, we just know this from practical experience."

How could he say this in a tactful way? "I think that pairing her with Master Rhea would be a mistake."

"He's a great teacher. Her empathy will make her a perfect diplomat."

"But that isn't what she wants. And there are other ways she can use her ability in service besides diplomacy."

"Really Master Qui-Gon! First you appoint yourself to take Myla into this danger and now you presume to tell me how to do a job I've been doing for over twenty years."

"No. I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job. I'm just trying to get you to see another viewpoint." He paused. "Is it common practice to assign initiates without talking with them first to see how they feel about what may become of their career?"

"That's quite enough I think. You are over stepping your authority…which you are already guilty of. And that's the real reason for this conversation."

"I don't think I have to defend what I did. I see nothing wrong with my decision. If you'd like we can go to the council with this if you truly think I have acted recklessly."

The woman took that as a questioning of her authority. She narrowed her eyes. "We'll just do that. I'll schedule a time and you will be informed."

"Very well. That is agreeable." He stood and gave a short bow before he left.

Once outside the door, the Jedi stood clenching and unclenching his fists. _Control. Focus. She's not worth getting upset over._ He sought out the nearest meditation chamber.

Qui-Gon was relaxed and calm. All ill feelings had drained out of him. Only the warmth and peace of the Force touched him. Now that he had regained himself, he reviewed his actions of the day. He was still convinced that he had done the right thing. And…he was certain he could get Master Yoda to see his point. Even if he could not, the Jedi was unconcerned with what the council might do to him. Right now, he had an overriding concern…Myla. Master Questa seemed determined to press the initiate into a mold she did not want to go into. The thought of the bright enthusiastic girl training for a career she would hate disturbed him.

Qui-Gon was certain that Myla would work hard at whatever she was given. But he also knew how hard it was to be enthusiastic and put complete attention and energy into a job one did not like. She had a great gift and it would be wasted if she couldn't put it to its maximum use. And the order would be cheating itself of her abilities if they allowed this to happen. That was the real reason he wanted to go before the council about Myla. It would be tricky. Master Questa had her agenda for the council meeting. He would have to be careful how he worked this in before it was put off as being irrelevant. But it was the only thing he knew to do.

And…it felt right. He remembered that strong feeling from the Force when he had sought its guidance about the teaching situation. There was a reason for him being put there. There was something he had to accomplish. This may be it. It felt so right to him to stand up for Myla. This was the task the Force had for him. Satisfied with his feelings on the subject, he left the chamber and walked to his quarters.

The master was deep in thought and all else was shut out. The approach of his padawan did not even break through. Usually he sensed Obi-Wan before he walked up to him. The apprentice knew that his master must be involved in heavy thought.

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"Hmm? Oh…hello Obi-Wan."

"I heard there was some excitement at the senate building today."

"Hmm? Oh…yes there was."

"Um…if you're…busy I could talk to you later."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Preoccupied. I apologize. I was on my way to my quarters. Would you like some tea? We could talk."

"Are you sure I won't be…intruding?"

"Of course not. I enjoy talking with you…especially now that we don't seem to have much time together."

Qui-Gon still seemed distance while he made tea. Obi-Wan was uncomfortable with the situation. He hoped when they sat down together that maybe his master would be more receptive.

The elder Jedi gave a steaming cup to his apprentice. Obi-Wan saw that dark look in his eyes…still in another world.

"Can we sit on the balcony Master?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Qui-Gon settled into his favorite chair. This was a familiar and comfortable place. It seemed to draw the Jedi out of his brooding. That's when he realized just how deep he had been. He pushed his concerns away, remembering his commitment to make sure he didn't neglect Obi-Wan.

"So, how was your day?"

The apprentice smiled…but it seemed a dispirited smile. "I did win the elimination tournament today Master."

"That's great Obi-Wan. I'm proud of you. I know how well you handle a saber." Then a memory came to him. "Oh no…I promised to take you out to eat." He felt like a heel.

"It's all right Master. Really. I suppose that isn't the kind of thing for a Jedi to celebrate. Besides it sounds like your day was pretty busy."

"Yes, it was," he admitted. "But enough about that. You did well Obi-Wan. You will be a great Jedi knight."

"Thank you Master," he warmed at the compliment.

"How did Daven do?"

"He was the one I defeated to win."

"Oh…I'll bet Jareel really gave you a hard time."

Now Obi-Wan gave a more natural smile. "Yes. He said that I took unfair advantage of Daven."

"Since you are smiling, I'm assuming he was jesting."

"Yes he was, but you know Master Jareel. He tried to be serious…but his eyes always give him away."

"You've noticed that, eh? Yes, when those pale blue eyes are gleaming, you can be sure Jareel is having fun. So, did you tell him that Daven probably would have won if his feet weren't so big?"

The apprentice laughed. "That's exactly what I told him."

"Let me guess. Jareel said Daven would grow into them."

"Actually he said maybe he ought to talk to Mi'al about trimming them down."

The Jedi chuckled. "He always manages to say the thing you least expect."

There was a quiet moment then Obi-Wan ventured, "Will you have some free time tomorrow Master?"

"I'm uncertain right now Obi-Wan. I may have a meeting with the council tomorrow."

"Is something wrong Master?"

"It's a long story Padawan," Qui-Gon sighed.

Obi-Wan's face fell. Being shut out again. Since he had been training with Master Yawel, he could feel a breech forming between him and Master Qui-Gon…and he didn't know what to do about it.

The elder Jedi sense the change in mood. "What is it Obi-Wan?"

"Nothing. Perhaps I should be going now."

"But you haven't been here very long."

"I just sense that…you'd rather be alone."

"Actually I wouldn't. I'd prefer your company."

"Really?" The tone was more surprised than the apprentice meant it to be.

"Yes," Qui-Gon looked puzzled. "Why are you so surprised?"

"You seem…distant."

"I have a lot on my mind Padawan. Just trying to get things sorted out before the council meeting."

"Master," the apprentice hesitated then decided to take the risk. "What is the meeting going to be about?"

"Oh…it isn't important. Wouldn't interest you."

"Master, why are you shutting me out?" The words were said before he could stop them.

Qui-Gon sat up straight in his chair. "I'm not shutting you out Obi-Wan."

"There's something going on with you…something important. Yet you won't share it with me."

"I just didn't want to burden you with my problems. And I did want to hear what you've been doing." Qui-Gon studied the young man's face. There was a mixture of feelings there. "I don't mean to shut you out. If you really want to hear about it, I'll tell you."

"Please Master."

"Did you know there was a Klastarian initiate here?"

"Yes I did."

"You did?"

"Well…I only found out a day or so ago. After you started teaching…well…the story spread quickly."

"What?"

"The initiates in the class like to tease her about looking like Ruka…and now that you are teaching her…. Well, they have had a lot of fun spreading the story…and their taunts around. I overheard from some of the younger padawans who still have friends in the initiate class."

"Hmm…. I think I understand some things a little better now. So, Myla is the object of abuse because she is a Klastarian…. I'm sure that complicates things for her."

"Is there something else wrong?"

The Jedi drew in a deep breath and summarized the last three days for his padawan…beginning with his own struggle to accept Myla and ending with the disagreement with Master Questa. Obi-Wan listened in rapt interest, not daring to interrupt now that his master was finally sharing this with him. His feelings reflected on his face…ending with a look of concern and puzzlement.

"But Master…I don't understand. Myla isn't your student. I'm sure that they are doing what they think is best for her." A pause. "Why are you getting so deeply involved in it?"

"It's true that I'm a little out of my business here…but I'm looking at a bigger picture Obi-Wan. The order and Myla herself would both be better off, more efficient and happier if she were properly placed according to her aptitude and interest, instead of just being slapped into whatever's convenient."

Obi-Wan paused as his mind raced. This breech that seemed to be forming between them, the deep interest in Myla. It made his stomach knot. With a dry mouth he asked, "Uh…did you have…a particular master in mind for her?"

Qui-Gon was only half listening, having been pulled back into his musings on the subject again. "Hmm?" He looked at his apprentice and saw an almost haunted look. That's when he realized what Obi-Wan had asked him. "Wait…you don't think…. Obi-Wan, I would never do that. I wouldn't just toss you aside to take another apprentice. Is that what you were thinking? I could never do that to you."

Obi-Wan tried not to show his relief. "But why are you taking this risk for her? Why go to the council? Why can't you settle it without going before them?"

"I tried to Obi-Wan."

"Not really. One short conversation that ended badly. There must be something more you can do before you go that far. You know that they are going to listen to Master Questa because she has so much experience with initiates. Then what will you do?" Almost in a pleading tone Obi-Wan said, "Don't defy the council Master, not again."

Qui-Gon stood slowly and walked to the balcony rail. "I shall do what I must Obi-Wan."

The padawan stood and walked over to where his master stood. "I know what this is really about. It's not really about Myla at all is it? You admitted that you had trouble accepting her because of her species. It's the old Ruka thing isn't it? You never have been able to let that go. It's always been in the back of your mind. Just like the time you defied the council to go on the search for Ruka when he escaped from the prison moon. Master Windu specifically told you not to go…but you did anyway. This is more of that same thing isn't it?" The apprentice was fighting to keep his tone even, not lose his temper.

Qui-Gon turned and studied Obi-Wan's face as he talked. He was reading the boy's expressions and body language while he listened, trying to figure out what sparked this outburst. When Obi-Wan ran down, the elder Jedi was silent for a moment. Then understanding came to him and he smiled a little.

"I understand Padawan. I know why this is bothering you. It's too much like the atmosphere before I went on sabbatical, isn't it? That same conflict between us. And…also the separation between us." He grabbed Obi-Wan in a hug and pulled him close. "That's what's really bothering you, isn't it? Don't worry. It won't be like that this time."

Obi-Wan was confused…by his master's words and actions…and his own feelings. "Uh…no, it isn't like that at all…I guess. I mean I didn't think so."

Qui-Gon held him at arm's length so he could look him in the face. "Old feelings that you thought you had dealt with and were dead and buried have a way of coming from nowhere when you least expect it, don't they? I've had to deal with that too recently…you're right…about Ruka. I've come to a better understanding about it though. And Myla has helped. Being around her, getting to know her. It's helping me. I'm working it through. Is there anything I can do to help you with your feelings Padawan? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Um…ah, I guess I have felt…a little…deserted…with you so far removed from my life recently."

"And I'm sorry. That's my fault. I've been so preoccupied with my feelings and trying to come to terms with Myla that I've let that crowd you out. Can you forgive me?"

"Uh…I…if it's helping you…then, well…I feel badly for complaining."

"No. You have a right to make your feelings known. Especially between us. Keeping them bottled up is what led to the misunderstanding before that drove me to go on sabbatical. We can't let that happen again, can we?"

"No Master," Obi-Wan smiled a little.

"Good. I'll try to be less one tracked in my thinking. I can try to help Myla and have time for you as well. All right?"

Now Obi-Wan's smile got bigger. Qui-Gon gave him another quick hug. Then they retired to their chairs and fell into small talk. Something more relaxing. The evening was quieter, the atmosphere calmer between them…and they both grew a little.

Qui-Gon stood straight yet relaxed as Master Questa took up her grievance with the council. She told what she had heard about the incident at the senate building…a third or fourth hand report that didn't quite match with reality. The Jedi stood and listened without interruption. He merely made a mental list of points to clarify at the appropriate time. Then she told of her conversation with Master Qui-Gon when she had demanded an explanation from him. She placed the blame for this interruption of the council's important business squarely on his shoulders.

Master Yoda had listened intently…yet he had studied his former padawan carefully, trying to read him. It was obvious to him where this was leading; still he didn't know exactly what Qui-Gon was about. However, whatever it was, the Jedi was completely relaxed. At least his master had to compliment him on his control. Yoda realized he might feel differently when Qui-Gon started to speak, but for now he was proud of his padawan.

With a sigh, Master Windu turned to Qui-Gon. "We have not yet heard your formal report on the theft at the senate building. That is why this meeting came about so quickly. Will you tell us what happened Master Qui-Gon?"

The Jedi master had already thought of what his report should consist of. So, he began with the conversation when Chancellor Valorum had informed him of the theft. Smoothly and accurately, he recounted the events leading up to the capture of the orange creature. He was careful to precisely detail Myla's involvement for two reasons…to correct the errors in Master Questa's story and to play up the initiate's abilities.

"There seems to be some discrepancies in the two versions," Master Windu noted. "From whom did you get your report Master Questa?"

"Uh…from Master Fhla. He was the one who met the transport when it arrived at the temple."

"Master Qui-Gon, you didn't feel you were putting Myla's life in danger?"

"No Master Windu. As I have already indicated, her empathic ability is so great that she was more aware of what the thief was doing than I was. If anything she gave me a little more warning that he had a blaster. She sensed it before he had drawn it. I was able to have my light saber at the ready by the time he opened fire. I would say she was better able to take care of herself than I," a hint of a smile played at his lips.

"Yet, she still was in an area where she could have been hit by blaster fire."

"That is true Master Windu. However, there are padawans barely older than she, who not only face blaster fire regularly, they fight back. I believe we are letting titles get in the way of seeing the individual. Not only is Myla mature emotionally and intellectually for her age, I believe her empathic abilities have matured her in other ways. As I pointed out, it was she who took Chancellor Valorum down out of the blaster fire. There are not many padawans who would have had the foresight to do that. They haven't been trained in such a way yet because they have not faced battle before. However, here is an initiate who realized the importance of keeping the head of the Republic government safe…and she acted on that knowledge. Very quick thinking for one so young I would say."

"Yet experience you have not had in placing initiates Qui-Gon," Yoda finally put in.

"That is true my Master. However, in this case I have had the rare opportunity to see how an initiate acted in a situation that was beyond her years to respond to. However, she handled it with a cool head and with great sensibleness. Not only do I think she is ready to be chosen as a padawan, I still think that her interests should be factored into this. Masters, it would be a waste to put such a talented young lady into a job that doesn't meet her abilities or interests. It is true her empathy could aid her in the diplomatic core. However, her quick thinking and advanced maturity in addition to her intuition would serve her well in other areas. As long as there is no conflict in what she desires and her ability, does it not make more sense to match her with her interests? I'm sure she would be a much more productive knight if she enjoyed her career rather than just tolerated it. The temple, the council, the order would be cheating themselves out her contributions if you persist in following this course."

Master Questa opened her mouth to rebut Qui-Gon's comments but Windu held up a hand. "We have heard both sides. Anything more would degenerate into a mere argument. That would be unproductive. We have the information we need to make our decision. You will both be informed. May the Force be with you."

The two Jedi bowed to the council and turned to leave. Master Questa kept walking. She never looked back. Qui-Gon stopped to look out the window and consider his case…second-guessing himself. What more could he have said, done to make a better presentation? Was he practical enough? Did he allow any personal feelings to get in the way?

"Much you have learned from this."

The Jedi turned to see Master Yoda standing there. A slight smile on his face.

"Why do you say that my Master?"

"Away from the class you wanted because of Myla. Now her champion you have become. Know I not yet what path the council will choose. Proud I am of you either way. Knew I did that you could face this and overcome."

"Thank you my Master. I was angry with you before. However, as usual your wisdom prevailed. I was forced to face that which bothered me. And I do not claim to have overcome completely…but I have learned much. More than you know."

"Hmm?"

"I have settled some other old feelings. Things from the past between Obi-Wan and I."

"Oh…interested I am to hear of it. But later it will be. Attend I must this discussion of your latest defiance." A smile played at his wrinkled lips. The small green master turned and hobbled back into the council room.

The Jedi sighed. It should be a straightforward decision, but he knew the council would not decide this easily. There were many issues at stake here. Always it had been primarily the master who chose a padawan, with the council's approval. Qui-Gon knew that this would not be the first time the council had intervened on such a decision. However, he also knew that they preferred not to interfere in a process that was said to be guided by the Force. But when feeling, emotional creatures were involved, that guidance would not always be held to. Also, he knew that a master meddling in affairs that didn't directly concern him…and implying that Master Questa was not doing her job properly, would not go over well.

He didn't know whether to wait or go on his way. After a short consideration, he decided to wait a little while. Perhaps he would at least get a feeling for how the councilors were leaning or when they would make a decision. So he sat down on a bench and settled himself into the Force while he waited.

Sometime later, a noise intruded on his peace…but a welcome noise. The tapping of Master Yoda's gimmer stick on the hard tile floor. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and saw the small Jedi approaching.

"Knew I would find you here. So soon did you expect an answer that you waited?"

"No Master Yoda. I knew this would not be decided easily or quickly."

His big eyes gleamed in amusement. "Information you thought you could get from me, hmm?"

The tall Jedi smiled. "My master is wise indeed."

"Discussed it we did. Trouble you cause again." His tone let Qui-Gon know that he was taunting him. But then Yoda became serious. "Your point I see. Right I think you are. Best served would all be if Myla were happy in what she did. No action will the council take for now. No action because made has been no decision on who will choose Myla. Speak I will with Master Rhea. Discourage him I will from choosing her. Suggest I will that her talents lie elsewhere. Encourage him I will toward other padawans he has considered. Please you does this?"

A smile broke across the knight's face. "Yes my Master. It does please me. An amicable agreement. I think you will not regret this. With the right master, Myla will be a great asset to the order. And I'm sure that Master Rhea will have no trouble finding another padawan who will be pleased to be chosen by him."

"Agree I do." Yoda studied Qui-Gon for a moment. "Regret do you now the teaching assignment?"

"No Master Yoda. As I told you before, there was something the Force wanted me to accomplish in that assignment…and I believe this was it. I feel more…settled."

"Back into balance things come, hmm? With the living Force a strong connection you have. Guided you well it did this time…and heeded it well you did." Then Yoda got that bemused look on his face again. "But only a few days have you been teaching. Other surprises you will have in store for us by the end of the month, hmm?"

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled but he tried to hold his smile. "That is up to the Force my Master."

Qui-Gon had missed lunch with Obi-Wan. He kicked himself and promised he would make it up to him later. The crowd in the dining hall was thin. The noon mealtime was drawing to a close. The morning's proceedings had taken the Jedi master's mind off the time. He was glad to be able to get to the hall before the serving line closed to clean up before they started to prepare the evening meal.

Qui-Gon stared absently out the window at one of the smaller gardens around the temple as he ate. His reverie was interrupted.

"Mind if I sit down?" The Jedi looked up and saw Mace Windu standing with tray in hand.

"No, of course not. Have a seat."

"That was a real smooth talk you gave this morning." The dark face was unreadable. Qui-Gon didn't know if he intended it as congratulations…or sarcasm. So, he said nothing. "You've become an expert on padawan-master relationships now?"

"No Mace, not an expert. But this one is rather obvious…I thought it was."

"You thought it was. Just like you thought that Xanatos was a good apprentice. You were pretty certain of yourself on that too, weren't you? Wouldn't listen to what anyone told you. And so…you had to find out the hard way."

Qui-Gon looked away as the pain of the past stabbed into his soul. Mace knew how much that had hurt him. Why was he doing this to him? Slowly the knight answered, "Yes, you're right. I was mistaken about Xanatos. And I did learn a hard lesson…as you know. I don't claim to be perfect. I never have. The…incident with Xanatos taught me a lot. More than I realized at the time. No, I don't claim to be an expert, but I have learned some important lessons…and not only from Xanatos."

"Really? Such as?"

"An initiate doesn't fit with just any master that comes along and chooses him. Perhaps Xanatos might not have turned if he'd had a different master."

Mace's eyes widened at that statement. It had never occurred to him…and he certainly didn't expect Qui-Gon Jinn to admit that. "How could he have had a better master? You are compassionate, disciplined, strongly connected to the Force."

"Even if what you say about me is true, that still doesn't mean I was the best choice as master for him. A good knight does not always make a good master. And even the best master isn't always the best match for a particular padawan." Qui-Gon hesitated, knowing he was about to intrude on a sensitive area. "You and Elliah for example."

Mace's head jerked up and his dark eyes bored into Qui-Gon. "Elliah was a poor choice for a padawan. I think her actions near the end of her stay here…and the subsequent revenge she sought bear that out."

"But when you first chose her, your fitness reports on her spoke highly of her abilities. Did she suddenly go bad? I don't think so. It wasn't like Xanatos. When he turned, it was absolute and obvious. Elliah's act of defiance in returning home to her planet without permission to leave the temple was hardly the act of someone turning to the dark side. No doubt she did turn later, but I don't think that's what was happening to her then."

"But you didn't work with her. You don't know how she reacted in critical circumstances."

"That's true. However, you have told me something of it. I have to be honest with you Mace. I've thought about it…more after that incident with her. And even more recently, it has come back to me. I don't think it's that she wasn't fit to be a padawan. I truly think it was the pairing of you and she that was the problem."

"You mean to tell me that you think her going out in the streets trying to help individuals while a war rages…a war that would only be ended with a treaty is defendable? What was she accomplishing? It was a waste of time."

"Neglecting her responsibilities is not defendable. But if she was trying to help people on her own time…and I believe that's what you said, that after negotiations she would go out to the people. There is nothing wrong with that. I know how you see it. The bigger picture was that the treaty would end their suffering more permanently than her small efforts. But Mace," he leaned forward. "Try to see it a different way. I know you are more in touch with the unifying Force, but she had a different vision…a different sense from the Force. You want to help many people with one action. She wants to help too. It's just that she can sense their individual suffering more easily. That's what it's like to be closely tuned to the living Force. I know how she felt. I probably would have been beside her each night, encouraging, bandaging wounds, giving my last credit for a meal…"

"And what would that have accomplished?" Windu broke in. "That would only give people false hope. They see Jedi out working like that and think everything's going to be all right…but what if the treaty had fallen through? Then what would they think of the Jedi when they left with no resolution and their suffering continued?"

"But it relieves their suffering for a little while. Isn't a little comfort better than none? I would rather walk away with a failed treaty and knowing I had comforted a few people than have no treaty…and helped no one."

The dark man shook his bald head. "You sound like Elliah."

"I know. And that's my whole point. Perhaps because of our link with the living Force and similar temperaments, she and I might have been a good pairing. Mace, you admitted in the beginning she was good at what she was doing. The longer you trained her, the more separation there was between the two of you. It wasn't a falling away on her part. The differences between you were driving you apart. Think about what we've just been discussing here. Two different points of view of the same situation. Neither is completely wrong or completely correct. They are equally valid. But pairing two Jedi who differ so greatly in their outlook is asking for problems to develop. Let's take it out of the master-padawan relationship for a moment. Think about Jareel and Leish. Would that be your first choice of a team to send on a mission together?"

Mace grinned. "Master Yoda is braver than me. I would never have sent those two on the same assignment. I know it did work out…but I also know how much discord there was."

"Then can't you apply that same reasoning to a master and apprentice? Like Harld and Jareel…to extend my analogy. Harld is very much like Leish…very quiet, studious and serious. Do you think Jareel would be the right master for him?"

"Absolutely not," Mace answered. Then he became thoughtful. Qui-Gon studied his face a moment. He decided to keep quiet and just let Windu think. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke. "I suppose you're right. Being a good master doesn't guarantee you will always be the right master." He paused. "I suppose part of my problem has been that inside I always wondered if it was my failure as Elliah's mentor that led to her dismissal. But…everyone told me what a good teacher I was, what a capable Jedi I was. And…I was even appointed to the council. But the one blot on my career was Elliah. It shook me up more than I admitted. I really did regret what happened with her. But…I didn't know what to do with her. I tried to understand her…and I just couldn't. So, I suppose somewhere along the way I quit trying and just tried to discipline her into conforming to my view. That was my mistake." He grew quiet and looked away.

Qui-Gon put one of his big hands on Mace's. "We all make mistakes. Every one of us. A very wise man told me that it made sense that with all the power at our disposal, it made sense that a Jedi failure could be just as spectacular as a Jedi success. It's true Mace. Maybe you made a mistake, but Elliah did also. She had a choice in the matter…and she made the wrong one. Don't heap more blame on yourself than you are due. I know. Even when you think you've gotten over something like that…it still comes back to haunt you. I'll never be over Xanatos. Not completely. It's part of me. It's also what has helped shape me. At the time, it scared the hell out of me…for many reasons. But now I can see it has helped make me the man and the Jedi I am today."

Qui-Gon glanced out the window for a moment then looked back at the council head. "It's like a cup Mace. Have you ever watched someone make a cup from a lump of clay? They have to form it into the right shape. That means they have to mold it, press it, pull it to bring about that shape. And then it still isn't over. It has to go into the fire to be hardened or it won't keep that shape. That's what life is like. It forms us, it molds us…and it puts us in the fire. But that's what makes us take our shape. It's how the Force makes us into the knights it wants us to be. I'm sure that all that happened with Elliah was hard to endure. But that's the fire. It has hardened you, helped you keep your shape. It has made you a more useful vessel. Elliah hurt you…but she also helped you. Be open to what that can teach you Mace and you will find that rather than shrinking from the memories, they will be easier to deal with."

Windu was quiet for a long moment. Quietly he said, "I think maybe you are more of an expert on master-padawan relationships than I thought. You are more of an expert on many things than I realized."

"Not an expert Mace. No. I still am learning. There's much yet to be learned. And all I ask you in relation to Myla is to be open to the fact that there may be something for you to learn in this…however it turns out."

Qui-Gon went back to his quarters for the afternoon. He was mentally exhausted. After the council meeting, waiting around for some indication, and his conversation with Mace…he was ready for some less mentally challenging activity. But first…he would meditate. That was the proper activity to begin with.

As he crossed the living room, the Jedi shed his robe and belt. He stopped at the door leading to the balcony and removed his boots. Opening the door, he drew in a deep breath. The fragrance from the greenery spread across the veranda filled his nostrils and the familiar aroma at once set him at ease. Settling himself into his preferred chair, Qui-Gon leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. The sun felt warm, but not hot on his face. His favorite retreat. A deep sigh of relaxation escaped his lips. It was easy for him to attain connection with the Force and soon he was deep into his trance. All tension drained from him. That's when he realized how tight he had been. More at ease now, he felt almost weak. He pulled his attention from that and focused on the Force. The energy felt good…right…balanced. Yes, he had done the right thing in speaking up about Myla…and in talking with Mace. Some old differences had been laid to rest. He was tired…but…settled. He had followed the leading of the Force and to compensate him for all he had given, the Force restored him and rested him. Without realizing it, Qui-Gon became so relaxed that he fell into a nap.

Gradually he opened his eyes and looked around. Qui-Gon stood slowly and stretched long and loud. He used to worry about falling asleep during meditation. But the Jedi had come to realize that it wasn't a bad thing. That didn't mean he was bored or not paying attention. On the contrary, the deeper his trance, the more relaxed he became…and sometimes sleep would easily come. Waking from a nap let him know he'd been able to deeply connect and deeply relax. And waking from such a nap was always a wonderful experience. He always felt calm, restored, yet vigorous, not groggy as when waking from a natural sleep.

It was late in the afternoon. The Jedi decided to go in search of Obi-Wan. He felt he had some time to make up with the padawan…and maybe still a little talking to do with him. Qui-Gon wasn't sure exactly when Master Yawel would dismiss the apprentice, but he would be nearby so he would be sure not to miss Obi-Wan.

The Jedi master readied himself and then exited his quarters, walking slowly in the direction of the teaching and study rooms. As he was deciding exactly where he wanted to wait, and how he would pass the time, Qui-Gon saw a familiar figure in the corridor.

"Hello Kura."

"Oh hello Master Jinn."

"What brings you to this part of the temple?"

"I was bringing some data to a padawan who is helping us in the data analysis. It frees us up to make the most of our time. He's quite adept at statistics and his master thought it would be a good project for him. Padawan Harld. Do you know him?"

"Uh…yes. I do. He is quite good at that. I'm sure Harld will be most helpful to you."

"I haven't seen you in awhile. Obi-Wan tells me you've been teaching."

"Yes. A temporary assignment."

"That's what he said…that you were recovering. I had no idea of what you had been though. How terrible! You seem to be recuperating properly though. You look well."

"I'm fine," Qui-Gon tried not to sound annoyed, but he was getting tired of everyone in the temple knowing about his medical condition. "It has been an interesting change of pace. Being exposed to things I hadn't thought about before…like how someone who feels like an outsider can find a way to fit in. You must feel that way…an outsider to the temple, trying to find out how to work with Jedi."

"I suppose. I haven't really given it much thought." _I've been more concerned about how to find out what I want to know rather than how I fit in. Yet…I have had to try to get them to trust me._ "Well, most everyone has been very nice to me here. That does make it easier." He seemed to be thoughtful for a moment. "But now that you bring it up…I suppose I had more problems with that growing up than as an adult. I was the odd bl…uh, odd…child in my neighborhood. I guess my curiosity about things around me led me to be more inquisitive." The bionic chuckled his metallic laugh. "I was always trying to understand how things worked. You know…taking devices apart and trying to make them better. They didn't exactly work the same after my modifications. And…I used to dabble with the household chemicals. They were the only chemicals available to me."

Kura grew quiet. The memories of the "fun" he had in his childhood explorations of the world around him were pleasant. It was good fun to discover something new. He chuckled again.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked with a grin.

"Oh…just remembering the problems I caused for my parents. You know some chemicals mix with vigorous results. Something I found out the hard way. I…ah, caused no little damage to my parents house on more than one occasion." Now he laughed. "Even when they restricted my 'experiments' to outside only, I still managed to start grass fires…or launch a projectile at the neighbor's pet. I guess I was a dangerous child. No wonder they used to worry so much about me. And the neighbors! They thought I was crazy…and were always banging on my parents' door to tell them the latest incident that Ru…ah, that Kura had caused. The other children loved it. Always some excitement around Kura. But their parents. Not only did they say I was dangerous…they also were afraid that their children would be influenced by me."

"Really?" Qui-Gon prompted. This was interesting…and refreshing. Kura had been nice enough on their encounters. But he always seemed restrained and a little distant. To see him open up like this was interesting to the Jedi.

"Yes. Suddenly I didn't have as many friends." Now he took on a sad tone. "Children were forbidden to play with me because their parents were afraid they would mimic what I was doing." _Fools. They didn't understand how that curiosity was beginning to form skills that would lead me to be such a good and careful researcher. Now…if they only knew. _"But there was always a group of us who managed to get together and do some research." Now the humor was back. "I wonder if our parents ever figured out where their tools, broken appliances, chemicals and extra parts went! Yes…those were the days."

"Even though you caused…some incidents, it sounds as if that was a good experience for you. It opened your awareness and taught you not only something about how things work…but skills in working with your hands. I'm sure all that has served you well in your work."

"Yes, you are correct on both counts. It did teach me…and it has come in handy. If I were to have a child who was…different, I would encourage that difference. So what if the child seems odd or doesn't fit in? How do you know what is going on with a child until you explore what makes him different? If only my parents had taken the time to talk with me instead of always yelling at me…. I might have been able to take classes that would have not only helped me, but would have channeled my energies into less destructive ways of expressing my curiosity. That's the good thing about the Jedi, bringing a child here while they are so young. It's a great idea. As soon as a child is old enough to become interested and curious about…whatever he wants…he is in a learning environment. Instruction starts at an early age and exploration is encouraged, not punished. That's the way it should be. There must be a way to expand that idea beyond the Jedi." Kura suddenly became silent as he became aware of the way Qui-Gon was studying him. All he had just said played back through his mind in an instant. What was he doing? He had to get out of here.

"I'm sorry Master Jinn. I didn't mean to run on so. I'm sure you are busy."

"It's fine Kura. I'm interested. Please continue. I would like to hear more."

"Uh…well, I really can't. I…should…get back to the lab. Yes, I really should. Mi'al must be wondering where I am." The metal man hurried away and called over his shoulder, "I'll see you later."

The Jedi stared questioningly after the fleeing figure. _I wonder what brought that on. He seemed so happy in his recollections. Hmm…maybe the memories of his friends being taken away and his parents rebukes were too much. Childhood hurts sometimes stay with people for a long time._

As Kura walked quickly away, he reprimanded himself. _And just what was all that mush about? What got me started on that? Remembering the fun from my childhood? I haven't thought about that in years. I don't have time for it. Wasteful. And besides, it also makes me think of my idiot parents who couldn't see my genius and help it develop. All they could think about was their reputation…and their material wealth. Memories best left unremembered. That blasted Jinn always gets to me one way or another. This time it was by being so friendly and talkative. This temple is getting to me. Everyone is so nice and helpful all the time. It's making me that way! I can't stay here much longer or I'll be the same simpering softhearted things that they are! I have to get on with what I came here for and get out before they make me into one of them! I must accelerate my plans. It's time to get down to business. I can't keep playing games with Mi'al…even though our research has been interesting. He's easy to work with. Damn! I'm doing it again! I'm starting to like him! The one I should be manipulating! I have to get what I came here for and get out!_

Obi-Wan looked around the restaurant. It was one of the nicest he'd ever been to. When Master Qui-Gon suggested a meal out, this was not what the apprentice had been expecting. He thought a quick meal at one of the places near the temple. And even at that, he balked in the beginning. Obi-Wan thought that his master was just feeling sorry for him because he'd complained about their lack of time together. He wanted the Jedi master to do it because he wanted to…not because he felt like he had to. Finally, however, Qui-Gon was able to convince his padawan that he really did want to spend time with him.

"Thank you Master."

"My pleasure Padawan. I think you'll like the food here. And the entrée you chose is one of their specialties. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will." He paused. "What did the council do about Myla?"

"For now they will do nothing. In reality she has not been chosen yet, so there is nothing to do. However, Master Yoda said that he was going to try to encourage Master Rhea toward a different padawan."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it turned out well for you." He tried to sound sincere.

"Obi-Wan, do you remember what it was like to be twelve?"

"Yes Master," he answered without really thinking about it.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I mean do you _really_ remember? Do you remember how hard you worked to try to impress me?"

Obi-Wan looked down as he felt his cheeks warm. "Yes Master," he answered quietly. He had worked hard to push himself on the Jedi master.

"That's the way Myla feels right now. She wants a master who she will be compatible with just as much as you wanted to be my padawan. I remember how I felt about taking on a padawan. How I felt about you." He leaned an elbow on the table and locked eyes with Obi-Wan. "I remember how you felt when you were rejected. That is why I did what I did for Myla."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. He swallowed hard. "I understand now Master. Will you forgive me for how I've acted this week?"

"There's nothing to forgive Padawan. You have done nothing wrong. I just wanted you to understand, that's all. I haven't meant to neglect you. I did this because my head was full of thoughts of you. I didn't want Myla to end up with the wrong master…and I couldn't help but think of you. I was so convinced you weren't the right padawan for me. But…at that time, no one would have been. When I think of master-apprentice relationships, I always think of you. I do because I almost missed having the right padawan due to my own stubbornness. I don't want to see a master or an apprentice have to suffer if I can help. I learned a lot from what happened between you and I. I have to pass on that knowledge the same as I pass on my other knowledge. I did it for Myla…and for you."

Obi-Wan finally replied, "I don't know what to say Master."

"You don't have to say anything Padawan. But it would make me feel better to know that you understand."

Very quietly, he answered, "I do Master. I do understand."

By the time the week had ended, Qui-Gon felt more settled in his role as teacher. Apparently Myla had either seen or been told of Master Rhea interviewing two other initiates. She was brighter. Also, the story of her assistance to Master Qui-Gon in the incident at the Senate building had reached throughout the initiates…with a little help from a certain Jedi master. The other initiates were impressed. The teasing had all but stopped. Only one or two of the initiates continued. The others knew that no "Ruka" would behave as she had. And her calm and controlled manner during the whole episode built a new respect for her…and not only among the initiates either.

Qui-Gon was searching for Obi-Wan. Master Yawel had dismissed him early because the master had business with one of the councilors. Qui-Gon thought this might be a good time for he and his apprentice to maybe have a walk in the garden or talk. However, he couldn't locate Obi-Wan. He went to look in the gym. The apprentice usually worked out in the mornings…but maybe he had decided to get a little extra training time in.

The Jedi master walked into the gym and stopped in his tracks. It was all he could do to keep his mouth from falling open. There in the middle of the big training area was Obi-Wan…and Myla! His padawan was instructing the young Klastarian on handling a light saber. He was sparring with her and pointing up some refinements she could make in her technique. And his method of teaching was good. He was not talking down to her. It was like the tone he would use with Daven or Harld. Myla was very attentive and her questions were insightful and clear. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have doubted the account. Quietly he stood and watched the two. He had not yet seen Myla with a saber. She handled it well…particularly for one her age. No…she was not exactly diplomatic material.

Finally Obi-Wan saw his master. Qui-Gon's blue eyes twinkled. He was proud of them both and happy to share this moment with them. The padawan and initiate came over to the master and bowed.

"Very good Padawan. You will make a fine teacher when the time comes. Myla, you handle your saber well."

"Thank you Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan has taught me much. I know I'm already receiving instruction…but he has a lot of practical experience. And you are right…he is a good teacher."

Through his big smile, the Jedi master said, "Who wants to go to the dining hall for supper?"

As they left the gym, Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. _I'm very proud of you Padawan._

_Thank you Master._

The story of the adventure in the senate building spread through the temple. Initiates beyond Myla's class heard it and suddenly saw the Klastarian in a new light. Taunting of the Ruka look alike all but ceased. But even those very few who persisted were looked down upon by their year mates. It was unpopular to make fun of one who now was called hero by her friends.

The tale did indeed make it to all corners of the Jedi sanctuary.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mi'al said in exasperation. "Even when the council gives you a nice easy assignment…for recuperation purposes, I might add, you still manage to get involved in some melee."

"But," Qui-Gon grinned. "I didn't get hurt."

The healer just shook his head and walked away.

The pouch theft was the only adventure he managed to find however. The month passed quickly…even being lower key. It hardly seemed possible to Qui-Gon that it was really over. The assignment that he had shrunk from, the one he dreaded when he saw the young Klastarian for the first time. The Jedi had to admit that he enjoyed it…and that he would miss it. No, he wasn't ready to give up field missions yet, but when the time came…perhaps teaching wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

And Myla continued to show herself an excellent student. The shy, quiet girl was gone. She had been pushed into that shell when the initiates had started calling her Ruka. But their new respect for her helped increase her self-confidence. The bright, eager learner was now also an outgoing, friendly girl. Myla's empathy made her an especially good friend to those who sought her out…always eager to help and sensitive to the feelings and needs of others.

Qui-Gon also suspected removing the dark cloud of a career that sounded boring helped cheer Myla as well. He was greatly encouraged by her growth. Yes…the Force had led him to this task and by being open to its leading, the Jedi was certain that he had done the right thing in standing up for Myla. The warm and comfortable feeling of balance during his meditation showed him that.

"Master Beson, so good to see you again," Qui-Gon said with a big smile. "I hardly see you anymore. How have you been?"

"Oh…busy, busy. Always on the go. Can't complain though…always a new challenge, a new world to see. But you know, I was thinking on the trip back to Coruscant that maybe it's time to take another padawan. Although I do enjoy my active life, I miss the teaching aspect. Taking a padawan would allow me to instruct, but without restraining me to the temple." He paused thoughtfully and chuckled. "My last apprentice was not entirely happy with me though. It might be hard to find one who doesn't mind the constant traveling and my absent mindedness. Always misplacing things you know, even my schedule. I suppose it would be a lot to ask someone to put up with me. It would require someone who was a quick thinker, aware of what's going on…and enough humor to see the bright side of things," he grinned. "No wonder my last apprentice was so unhappy." He considered for a moment. "Maybe I should drop the idea."

"Oh no!" Qui-Gon insisted. "I think it's a great idea. You have a lot to share…and I think I know just the initiate who would actually enjoy it. She would consider it a challenge…and believe me she's up to the challenge. Let me introduce you to her."

62


End file.
